Enigma dalam Netra
by Koyuki17
Summary: Soulmate AU. Dalam sepasang netra yang selama ini menjadi jendela dunia, tersimpan berbagai tanya. Satu warna menjadi petunjuk akan eksistensi penyerta, yang menunggu untuk bersua. Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak warna netra dari Law kembali menjadi kelabu. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari... Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, dll.
1. Elegi

_Separuh netra_

_Dua atma yang menunggu_

_Hingga sua datang_

_Hingga enigma menggenap_

_Netra dan warna_

_Akan kembali_

Enigma dalam Netra

By: Koyuki17

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Prolog: Elegi

_Merangkai derai-derai kata, menelisik makna_

_Dalam relung dimana esensi ini berada_

_Beribu frasa, beribu syair tercipta_

_Kita berada dalam untai takdir yang sama, esensi kita menunggu untuk tersimpul oleh sua. Selama itulah netra kiri ini menjadi marka, warna yang berbeda ini menjadi pertanda akan hadirmu di dunia. Netra yang menjadi jendela mungil bagi perspektif dunia milikmu, satu-satunya kompas bagi naluri ini untuk mencari jejakmu. _

.

.

Kedua manik kelabunya entah kenapa selalu terpaku pada gelap yang jauh berada di bawah pijakan kakinya. Benaknya berusaha untuk memilih, takluk dalam buaian gelap di bawah sana lalu menghilang di dalamnya, atau sekuat tenaga menolak gravitasi dan tetap bertahan di atas. Lalu selangkah ia memendekkan intervalnya dengan bibir jurang itu, maka kedua tangan besar tiba-tiba merengkuhnya erat, sebuah suara akrab akan terdengar memanggil. Suara yang selalu berhasil mengurungkan niatnya untuk melompat dan menyambut gelap. Berselisih tipis dengan hadirnya, ingatan tentang Cora-san kembali mengemuka.

Dialah orang yang selalu percaya bahwa Law akan menemui nasib yang lebih baik. Pria yang selalu menghadirkan senyum dan tingkah yang konyol, namun selalu berhasil menggerakkan semangat yang baru baginya. Untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya, untuk terus percaya pada secercah kesempatan di hari esok. Namun sekuat itulah ia percaya, maka sekuat itulah rintangan yang berusaha meruntuhkannya.

-EdN-

_Yang terakhir kali netra kiri ini lihat hamparan langit yang membentang di hadapanmu. Tanganmu tak lagi berusaha meraih udara, membiarkan tubuhmu takluk dan pasrah. Tak sekalipun kau gentar oleh tinggi yang dapat merenggut nyawamu. Kau memiliki hidup yang lebih bahagia dan keputusanmu untuk mengakhirinya, tak pernah logika ini mampu menjawabnya. _

_Sepasang manik kelabu yang kembali kumiliki seolah mengisyaratkan. Hadirmu tak lagi nyata, kau tak lagi ada._

.

.

Hilangnya netra kiri yang menautkan Trafalgar Law dengan eksistensi yang seringkali disebut sebagai soulmatenya seolah menyempurnakan kekosongan dalam relung dirinya. Melengkapi sepi yang menyeruak setelah ayah, ibu, dan adik kecilnya sirna dari rengkuhan tangan mungilnya dahulu. Melengkapi sepi yang kian menjadi setelah Cora-san mendapatkan tugas militer di suatu wilayah konflik dan tak pernah kembali. Rangkaian elegi semakin jelas terdengar, bergaung dalam relung yang telah lama diselimuti hening dan hampa di dalam dirinya.

_Alur waktu yang telah kulalui_

_Berima pada elegi yang sama_

_Untuk kalian, yang tak pernah bisa lagi kujumpa_

_Untukmu, yang belum pernah kujumpa_

-EdN-

**A/N: Setelah Mozaik Api dan Sunyi, inilah ff kedua yang ingin author tulis dalam fandom ini. Enigma dalam Netra, sudah beberapa waktu lalu sejak judul ini terpikirkan. Dan mohon maaf jika seperti ff author lainnya, ff ini akan slow update m(_ _)m **

**Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi semua yang membaca coretan ini :`)**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu, sang surya telah rebah dalam dekapan cakrawala. Bukanlah semarak lembayung senjakala yang berhasil merebut atensi Law, melainkan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda itu memiliki surai gelap seperti dirinya, yang helainya tersapu belaian angin yang sedikit membiaskan pendengarannya. Intuisinya lantas membunyikan peringatan, ia yang diam terpaku pun mulai melangkah maju. Meraih sosok itu, lalu netra mereka bertemu, manik gelap itu terkunci dalam pandangannya.

Law telah lama kehilangan makna, berpikir untuk menjemput sebuah akhir. Dan ia tak pernah mengira, bahwa satu perjumpaan itu akan mengubah segalanya.

-Berlanjut pada Enigma pertama: Sua-


	2. Sua

_Dari esensi dalam rengkuhan rusuk ini_

_Poros atas setiap napas milikku_

_Satu kepingan telah lama sirna_

_Namun ku masih bisa mendengar hadirnya_

_Bergerak_

_Berdetak_

_Selama netra ini masih merangkai ulang cahaya_

_Maka aku masih berada_

_Akhir masih belum kujumpa_

_._

_._

Enigma dalam Netra

By: Koyuki17

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Enigma Pertama: Sua

_Dirinya dan bentangan langit adalah kombinasi yang langka, setidaknya dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun terakhir setelah Law memulai sekolah kedokterannya. Kedua manik kelabu itu masih asing dengan warna biru yang perlahan disepuh oleh lembayung senja. Atmosfer yang begitu tenang dan sepi ini membuat waktu yang dilalui sang dokter di NGO, melintasi berbagai kawasan perang dalam pencarian jejak Cora-san, seolah menjadi seperti sebuah mimpi belaka. _

Entah kenapa, Law menarik kembali ingatan milik netra kiri yang menghubungkannya dengan soulmatenya. Pemandangan langit yang ia saksikan saat ini mungkin hanyalah satu dari beratus lukisan langit yang sering dipandangi soulmatenya. Berbagai warna di angkasa, berbagai torehan awan yang tak pernah serupa, Law pernah melihatnya melalui netra berwarna obsidian itu.

Soulmatenya adalah sosok yang mudah sekali merasa senang, sering berpetualang ke tempat yang baru, dan selalu membagi kesehariannya pada Law. Karena itulah Law seringkali terhubung dengan soulmatenya, dalam komunikasi satu arah yang singkat itu. Namun hal yang paling sering diperlihatkan padanya adalah tangan yang memegang sebuah topi jerami tua dengan pita berwarna merah. Mungkin benda itu adalah hal yang berharga untuknya.

Karena itulah Law memiliki sebuah panggilan'si topi jerami' untuk soulmatenya. Walaupun fokusnya seringkali terusik, Law sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan dunia milik soulmatenya itu. Ia telah terbiasa dengan sebuah dunia yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, yang bisa mengisi sebuah relung kosong dalam kesehariannya selama ini.

Barulah Law menyadari, bahwa telah dua tahun berlalu sejak jendela bagi dunia soulmatenya itu menghilang. Sejak sebuah pemandangan langit menjadi sebuah akhir, mengembalikan netra berwarna kelabu milik Law yang selama ini terus bersamanya.

_Bersama dengan sepenggal langit senja_

_Fragmen dunia milikmu kembali kujumpa_

_Walau netra milikmu tak lagi ada_

_Walau hadirmu tak lagi nyata_

_Waktu yang senggang memang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mengingat soulmatenya itu. Ataupun sosok lainnya yang telah lama menghilang dari kesehariannya selama ini. Menegaskan sebesar apa kekosongan yang selama ini terus mendesaknya untuk menorehkan sebuah akhir._

Law menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, mencoba untuk mengusir pemikirannya barusan. '_Tidak sekarang_', gumamnya pelan.

-EdN-

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Law termenung di bangku panjang di taman, membuat sang dokter semakin gusar dan ingin angkat kaki dari sana. Pasalnya tak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang kini berada di taman rooftop, di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja itu. Alasannya tentu saja adalah waktu yang semakin dekat dengan malam dan udara yang semakin membeku. Ia berharap Penguin segera kembali dengan segelas kopi yang dijanjikan, lalu ia bisa bergegas menjemput Bepo (anjing samoyed kesayangannya) dan pulang ke apartemennya.

"Memangnya aku sebegitu kelihatan kurang rileks ya, bersantai apanya kalau malah membeku di atas gedung..." Gumam Law sembari rebah pada sandaran bangku, atensinya kini beralih pada sepasang pintu kaca yang berjarak sepuluh meter darinya.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari balik pintu kaca maupun koridor yang menjadi satu-satunya akses masuk ke taman. Law menghela napas panjang, lalu kembali memandangi sekelilingnya sekedar untuk mengusir kantuk dan rasa gusarnya. Saat itulah sang dokter melihat seorang pemuda (ia mengenakan kaus putih dan celana biru selutut) yang berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya. Law sempat menyangka bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di rooftop, rupanya ia salah. Melihat sorot mata sendu itu, raut wajah yang dan penampilan yang agak kusut, pikirannya langsung curiga bahwa pemuda itu akan melompat dari gedung itu.

Sang dokter berusaha untuk tetap tenang, dan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin informasi untuk menyimpulkan situasi saat ini. Setelah menarik napas dan menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan, kedua manik kelabunya kembali ke arah dimana sosok pemuda barusan berada.

"!"

Pemuda bersurai gelap dan agak berantakan itu kini telah berdiri di balik pagar pembatas, ia memandang ke bawah dengan sorot mata yang kosong. Kontan sang dokter langsung berdiri, sebuah kilasan tentang soulmatenya itu pun menyeruak tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Law kembali menyaksikan bagaimana seseorang hendak menjemput akhir atas kehendaknya sendiri. Dengan cara yang sama dengan bagaimana soulmatenya mengakhiri hidupnya dua tahun silam. Sama dengan sebuah mimpi singkat yang seringkali mucul selepas kepulangannya beberapa bulan lalu. Suatu hal yang menjadi sebuah angan dalam dirinya.

_Tapi untuk saat ini, dalam situasi seperti ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

Pemuda itu kini mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi mentari yang kini berada sepenuhnya dalam buaian cakrawala. Angin semakin kencang berhembus, seolah mengaburkan semua suara yang berada di sana. Gravitasi nampak menarik sosok itu semakin dekat...

"TUNGGU!"

Saat itu, Law tak begitu mengerti mengapa ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pemuda itu. Bagaimana ia langsung meloloskan tangannya dari celah jeruji pagar (yang memang cukup renggang) dan meraih tubuh pemuda itu lalu menariknya mendekati pagar. Intuisinyalah yang barusan berdengung kencang, menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk meraih pemuda yang tinggal selangkah lagi menjemput maut. Tentu saja pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah sang dokter, kedua pasang netra mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Law terpaku, warna manik obsidian itu membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Pemuda itu nampak hampir menangis, terlihat dari pelupuk matanya yang basah.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau hadapi.. tapi bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Hanyalah kata-kata canggung itulah yang mampu Law ucapkan.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, lalu Law pun perlahan menyuruhnya untuk menaiki kembali pagar dan melompat turun dari sana dengan hati-hati.

Dokter itu tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang baru saja ia bujuk itu akan melompat dari atas pagar dan langsung menggabruknya. Tanpa persiapan apapun, Law langsung jatuh terjengkang ke belakang dengan sosok pemuda itu yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. HUWAAAA!" Pemuda itu langsung menangis dengan keras, dan entah mengapa membuat Law bersyukur bahwa ia tepat waktu untuk menghentikannya.

_Jika dua tahun silam, ia melihat soulmatennya hendak mengakhiri hidupnya, apakah ia akan langsung menariknya seperti barusan? Jika saja mereka bertemu sebelum Law berangkat dan mencari Cora-san, apakah ia berharap bisa menariknya dan menghentikan tindakan ceroboh itu?_

_Sebuah kontradiksi_

_Berada pada raihan tangan ini_

_Yang masih berangan membawamu kembali_

Law hanya bisa bangkit dan duduk, lalu perlahan tangannya pun mulai mengelus punggung pemuda itu dan berusaha menenangkannya. Sang dokter pun bertanya dengan perlahan, lalu mulai menanyakan nama pemuda itu

"Lu..ffy.. Hiks.. Namaku.. Luffy.. Hiks..." Sembari terisak, pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya.

Sulit bagi Law untuk mengarahkan Luffy untuk sekedar duduk di bangku taman dan membuatnya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sehingga ia berakhir di atas gedung itu. Atau paling tidak mengenai identitas pemuda itu sendiri, paling tidak ia dapat mengetahui kemana atau siapapun yang bisa dihubungi untuk mengurus pemuda ini selanjutnya.

"Hiks.. Aku kira ngga ada lagi.. yang bisa kuajak bicara.. hiks." Luffy masih terisak layaknya anak hilang (padahal Law menebak umurnya setidaknya tujuh belas tahun, pada masa anak muda sedang labil-labilnya hingga situasi seperti ini termasuk ke dalam hitungan).

"Luffy kau bisa dengar? Sekarang aku di sini dan aku mendengarkanmu oke?" Law masih menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Habis.. semuanya.. ngga menjawab.. setiap kali aku bicara..." Rupanya pemuda itu malah melanjutkan keluh kesahnya barusan, "Zoro.. Sanji.. ngga ada dengar... bahkan Ace juga Sabo.. HUWAAA...!"

Law tidak tahu siapapun itu Zoro ataupun nama yang disebut barusan, tapi tangisan itu malah semakin keras. Membuat sang dokter tak menyadari dua orang yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, Law dengar deh! Tadi Sachi berusaha mendekati gadis di ER dan dia malah kena gampar!" Suara Penguin dan tawa meledeknya pun memecah atensi Law, membuat sang dokter menyadari bahwa temannya itu akhirnya datang dengan dua gelas kopi dan juga Sachi (yang akhirnya selesai dengan pasien terakhir yang datang ke ER sore itu).

"Berisik tahu, coba saja kau lihat bertapa cantiknya dia. Aku yakin kau ngga akan diam saja!" Sachi menyodok temannya itu sambil mengusap pipinya yang masih merah karena bekas tamparan itu.

Law hanya mendecak setengah kesal karena kedua koleganya kembali sambil membicarakan masalah wanita ketika ia sedang sibuk dengan pemuda asing yang nyaris bunuh diri ini. "Ayolah kalian.. bisakah untuk tidak membicarakan apapun dulu soal wanita.."

Manik kelabu Law kini memandangi kedua orang itu, dan ia justru melihat temannya itu memasang ekspresi keheranan melihatnya, yang masih mencoba menenangkan Luffy.

"Ngomong-ngomong Law, ngapain kamu sendirian duduk di bangku dengan posisi aneh begitu..?" Tanya Penguin.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Law merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tangannya yang semula masih terangkat dan mengelus punggung Luffy pun kini turun, dan Law berusaha untuk tidak menoleh pada sosok disampingnya.

"Ayo pulang" Ucap Law singkat, sembari bangkit dan mulai menyeret kedua temannya yang mulai kebingungan.

"Tunggu Law! Hei... Apa kamu sudah berhasil bersantai barusan?" Tanya Penguin, memastikan tujuannya membawa law ke taman rooftop ini tercapai.

'_Bukan bersantai, bertemu dengan yang aneh-aneh malah!'_ Law sebenarnya ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu pada Penguin, tapi setidaknya tidak di sini, di depan sosok itu.

Seharusnya Law tahu jika tubuh yang dingin itu adalah pertanda, bukan karena suhu dingin di akhir Oktober yang membekukan segala sesuatu. Juga semua kalimat yang dilontarkannya barusan. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawabnya, _tentu saja_...

-EdN-

Melihat sosok makhluk supranatural bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Law. Ia tahu bahwa dibandingkan dengan sebagian besar orang, ia bisa langsung tahu jika ada suatu entitas asing yang ada di dekatnya. Law seringkali berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka dan menunggu hingga sosok apapun itu menyerah dan pergi. Ia bukan tipe yang mudah ditakut-takuti, Law yakin atas hal itu.

'Mereka' seringkali melihatnya dari kejauhan, tak lebih dari mengamati lalu pergi. Karena itulah kebanyakan dari mereka hanyalah kabut tipis yang dengan mudah menghilang dalam pandangan Law

Tapi ia tidak pernah sampai digentayangi selama sepuluh jam shift kerjanya, dimana ia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mengacuhkan hantu itu. Walaupun sang hantu seringkali berkeliling dan menghilang dari hadapan Law, tapi hantu itu akan kembali lagi setelah lima belas menit. Entah itu menembus tembok ruangannya, ataupun muncul dari balik koridor atau tirai. Ya, di tempat-tempat yang sukses membuatnya kaget pada awalnya.

Hantu yang sebelumnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Luffy itu tak pernah berhenti mengoceh di depan Law. Alih-alih menangis seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu, kini ia terus memprotes Law atas sikap acuh sang dokter.

Ketika dalam ekor matanya mulai muncul penampakan pemuda bersurai gelap dan dengan pengenal berupa bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya, maka secara otomatis alarm dalam benaknya berbunyi nyaring. Saatnya untuk memasang tembok pertahanan.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku kan...?" Tanya hantu itu sambil mencoba mendistraksi pandangan Law dari karte pasien yang sedang dibacanya dengan menggerakkan tangan pucatnya di depan hidung sang dokter.

"Kamu yang waktu itu bilang bisa dengar kan?! Curang, setidaknya jawab kek, dasar dokter pembohong!" Hantu itu pun berlari menjauhinya dan Law bisa menarik napas lega sejenak.

Tapi seperempat jam kemudian alarm pun kembali berbunyi.

Seringkali hantu itu mengomentari apapun soal kehidupannya, terutama pola makannya...

"Hei, sudah waktunya makan siang loh, kamu ngga lapar memangnya?" Ketika jam makan siang tiba dan Law masih berkutat dengan laporannya atau pasien baru, ia harus berusaha untuk tidak sekalipun menggubris hantu itu.

"Aneh sekali, padahal di kantin sana sedang ada masakan daging yang enaaak" Law mencoba mengacuhkan hantu yang sedang ngiler itu.

"Masa cuma minum kopi saja sih? Kalau sibuk begini harusnya makan daging dong! Daging!" Law tetap mengacuhkan hantu yang kini dalam benaknya mendapat julukan baru hantu karnivor karena ia selalu ingin makan daging.

...atau bahkan memberikan nama panggilan seenaknya.

"Hmm.. Tora.. far... namamu susah banget diucapkan sih!" Luffy akhirnya mulai berhenti menanyakan nama dan mulai mengeja baris pertama dari _id tag_ yang tersemat pada jas putihnya "Yosh, mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Torao!"

Sebuah nama panggilan yang jelas meleset dari nama aslinya, Law tak mengerti bagaimana otak hantu itu bekerja.

"Jangan menghindar lagi dong, Torao!" Sejak saat itu sampai seminggu berlalu, sang hantu memanggilnya dengan nama itu setiap mereka bertemu sepanjang shift kerjanya.

_Oke, ia sudah muak dengan semua ini._

-EdN-

Walaupun sang dokter diikuti sepanjang jam kerjanya, beruntung hantu itu tak sekalipun mengikutinya sampai ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Law memiliki radius aman dimana ia bisa mendinginkan kepalanya setelah sepanjang hari berurusan dengan hantu itu. Pulang menjadi tujuan hidup Law selama seminggu terakhir. Seperti hari ini misalnya, ketika ia nyaris menyeret kakinya hingga pintu depan apartemennya setelah berbagai celotehan sang hantu dan kesibukan di ER yang baru saja memecahkan rekor.

Malam itu, Law tidak mau ambil pusing apakah sosok hantu itu pergi sebelum ia berjalan ke luar gedung rumah sakit. Namun pada akhirnya, reaksi dari Bepo pada saat ia pulang membuat Law menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia lebih bersabar tadi.

"GGrrrrr...GUK!GUK!" Bepo menggeram dan menggonggong dengan keras ke arah pintu yang baru saja Law tutup. Segera saja Law pun mengalihkan atensinya pada pintu, intuisinya bisa merasakan kehadiran sesuatu di balik pintu.

'_Yang benar saja..' _Gumamnya dalam hati, tapi sang dokter sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengecek sang hantu. Ia pun hanya membereskan barang-barangnya dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Bepo.

Walaupun Law tampak acuh, Bepo masih siaga dan menggonggong semakin keras. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Law memanggilnya untuk makan malam, Bepo pun menghampiri tuannya. Ia telah kembali menjadi Bepo yang biasanya, dengan kibasan ekor dan nampak sangat bahagia.

Law pun mengecek ke arah pintu, dan ia tak merasakan hal yang ganjil di sana. Nampaknya Bepo berhasil membuat hantu itu pergi barusan. Law akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega karenanya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu Bepo, jangan sampai dia masuk, oke?" Law pun menepuk dan mengusap kepala si samoyed itu.

-EdN-

Ada suatu hal yang tak bisa lepas dari pikiran Law, membuatnya sulit untuk terlelap malam itu. Kedua manik gelap mirip hantu itu, entah mengapa sulit untuk menghapusnya sejenak dari ingatan miliknya. Mungkin karena warna pekat yang Law lihat dari pemuda itu, sebuah warna yang begitu familiar baginya. Sebelum menyimpulkan lebih jauh, Law buru-buru menyangkal. Warna itu bisa saja dimiliki oleh berapa ribu orang di dunia ini, dan ia adalah satu dari ribuan orang tersebut. Law menyangkal satu kemungkinan bahwa hantu usil itu adalah hantu dari soulmatenya.

_Tunggu, bukannya barusan hantu itu juga hendak melompat dari atap gedung?_

_Ah, sial..._

Nampaknya Law justru semakin terpikirkan soal hantu itu, apalagi jika sosok itu memang berada di depan apartemennya barusan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mempercayakan Bepo untuk mengawasi hantu itu.

_Barusan apakah perasaannya atau ia mendengar Bepo berlari dan mengggonggong? Tapi anehnya, seperti ia sedang bermain.._

Mungkin Bepo tak sabar karena besok libur dan mereka akhirnya bisa pergi ke luar, begitulah Pikir Law sembari memejamkan matanya kembali.

Sang dokter hanya sempat terlelap setidaknya selama satu jam, sebelum suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuatnya terjaga sejenak. Law tidak sekalipun kaget karena ia tahu bahwa Bepo-lah yang melompat dan membuka pintu. Ia hanya memanggil sang anjing dan seperti biasanya, Bepo akan naik ke tempat tidurnya dan membiarkan Law untuk memeluknya. Sambil sesekali mengelus sang anjing, Law merasakan bulu tebal dan halus milik Bepo yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat, terutama ketika musim dingin tiba.

Pagi harinya...

Ada yang tidak beres, begitulah pikir Law ketika ia mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya pagi itu. Law pun membalikkan badannya ke samping kanan, lalu tiba-tiba hawa dingin yang tidak enak seketika menyergap. Ia membuka kedua manik kelabunya perlahan, berharap dengan segenap jiwa bahwa firasatnya barusan meleset. Namun sayangnya, sosok pemuda dengan cengiran secerah mentari pagi di luar sana, tanpa permisi masuk begitu saja ke dalam pandangannya dan menjadi hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya hari ini.

"Selamat pagi Torao~~"

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lalu untuk pertama kali sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, Law berteriak dengan kencang sampai-sampai suaranya menggema seantero lantai kesebelas apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Hal ini membuat Sachi maupun Penguin, yang semula terkantuk-kantuk di kamar masing-masing, kontan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Di depan pintu apartemen Law, kedua orang itu bertemu dan saling menatap dengan kebingungan. Sachi hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai isyarat ia pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi, begitupun dengan Penguin. Mereka tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Law, yang biasanya selalu kalem dan serius, tiba-tiba berteriak histeris seperti itu.

"Hoi, Law! Ada apa di dalaaam?" Sachi berseru sembari menggedor pintu apartemen Law dengan kencang.

"Hmm.. ada kecoa kali..?" Tebak Penguin.

"Masa iya dia takut sama yang begituan.." Sahut Sachi dengan nada ragu.

"Iya juga sih.." Lalu keduanya pun kembali berpikir namun tidak ada pencerahan.

"Aku ambil dulu kunci cadangan Law di kamar.." Pada akhirnya, Sachi beranjak kembali ke apartemennya sementara Penguin tetap menggedor pintu dan memanggil Law.

Sang hantu, yang menjadi biang keributan ini hanya memandangi reaksi dokter itu dengan sedikit kebingungan, dengan polosnya tak menyadari alasan mengapa sang dokter berteriak barusan.

"Ada apa sih, padahal aku cuma bilang selamat pagi..." tutur hantu itu sembari cemberut.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu ikut tidur di kasur, hah! Jangan bikin kaget tahu!" Seru dokter itu dengan tak sabar, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang seolah hampir copot.

"Jangan marah begitu dong, aku ikut tidur-tiduran di sini karena Bepo yang mengajakku..!" Luffy pun berdalih sambil menunjuk Bepo, yang juga terbangun karena teriakan tuannya barusan. Ia menggonggong dengan semangat seolah menimpali perkataan Luffy.

"Yang benar saja, memangnya kamu mengerti bahasa seekor anjing hah?!" Seru Law dengan nada semakin emosi karena alasan tidak masuk akal itu.

Si hantu hanya menggeleng "Tidak.. instingku saja! Dia pasti berkata begitu semalam!" Sembari mengacungkan jempolnya, Luffy menjawab dengan sangat percaya diri.

Law hanya bisa menepuk keras jidatnya karena ia kehabisan kata-kata. Untuk sejenak, ia menyesali keputusannya sore itu untuk terlibat dengan hantu laknat ini.

"Ayo sarapan Torao, lihat Bepo juga sudah lapar!" Seru Luffy mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Guk!" Kembali sang anjing samoyed berbulu putih itu menyahut dengan semangat.

"BERISIK!" Seru Law "PERGI SANA! Kembali ke rumah sakit atau DIMANAPUN tempat tinggalmu!"

Sementara itu, di luar apartemen, Sachi telah kembali dengan kunci dalam genggaman tangannya. "Ada jawaban dari Law?"

Penguin hanya menggeleng "Dia malah mulai berteriak-teriak di depan anjingnya."

"Ayo kita masuk sebelum penghuni lain di lantai ini menganggap dokter kita ini gila" Balas Sachi sambil memasukkan kunci itu dan mereka berdua pun segera masuk.

-EdN-

**A/N: Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya chapter 1 ini selesai *langsung menarik napas lega...**

**Walau bagian awal agak angsty, tapi bawahnya komedi, yup beginilah jika memikirkan bagaimana kalau Luffy ada bersama Law, intinya takkan ada yang beres.**

**Mungkin saya terlalu bersemangat mempublish bagian prolog sehingga pada akhirnya chapter 1 butuh banyak waktu untuk mematangkan alur cerita. Atas lamanya untuk update, saya mohon maaf m(_ _)m**

**Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^/**

Sebuah pembuktian dan warna obsidian itu adalah kunci, Law seharusnya tahu akan hal itu. Tak banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk membebaskan sebuah entitas tanpa raga, tapi ia setidaknya harus mencoba. Walau ia belum bisa memberikan jawaban atas makna dari netra mereka yang dulu pernah bertaut.

-Berlanjut pada Enigma kedua: Makna-


	3. Makna

_Ialah makna_

_Hadirnya tak selalu sempurna_

_Layaknya kepingan mozaik tanpa rupa_

_Yang seringkali luput oleh netra_

_Melebur dalam bisu_

_Hanya menunggu_

_Hingga raihan tangan ini menepi_

_Hingga sukma ini menyadari_

_._

_._

Enigma dalam Netra

By: Koyuki17

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Enigma Kedua: Makna

_Mentari di luar sana belumlah merangkak tinggi, begitupun udara yang masih begitu dingin sampai ke tulang. Namun Law, Sachi, dan Penguin telah berkumpul walaupun barusan rasanya mereka masih berada dalam mimpi. Law menjadi alasan mereka bertiga duduk melingkari meja kecil di ruang tengah apartemennya. Dengan pakaian tidur masing-masing yang tak lebih dari celana santai selutut dan kaus, mereka mulai membicarakan apa yang terjadi barusan._

Sebuah rutinitas pagi yang relatif sepi di apartemen milik Law kini terbuyarkan. Dan karena teriakannya barusan, Sachi maupun Penguin tak habis pikir. Makhluk macam apa yang membuat temannya yang statis layaknya benteng bisa sampai seperti itu. Namun sebuah penjelasan dari Law justru membuat keduanya semakin heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Kau dihantui sosok yang kamu temui di rooftop?" Ujar Sachi dan Penguin hampir serempak.

Law pun menggangguk sebagai jawaban, wajahnya masih sangat kusut karena kejutan di pagi hari itu.

Di antara mereka bertiga, Law adalah orang paling mendahulukan logika. Andaikan keduanya tak pikir panjang, maka saat itu juga mereka akan menyeret Law untuk segera mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Tapi ketika mereka melihat Bepo sang samoyed berlarian mondar-mandir sepanjang apartemen, kadang duduk lalu berguling sendiri sambil menggonggong senang, dalam sekejap bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Mereka tak bisa melihatnya, namun sangat jelas anjing itu sedang bermain dengan sesuatu. Itu bukanlah halusinasi dari benak Law sebagai akibat dari _overworking_.

"Sosok hantunya gimana? Seram tidak?" Kini Sachi mulai penasaran, begitupun dengan sobat bertopi pinguin di sebelahnya.

Dalam benak keduanya, sudah tergambar sosok hantu yang berdarah-darah, anggota badan tak sempurna, dan suara-suara seram yang memanggil Law. Layaknya sebuah standar film-film horror tentunya. Namun seiring dengan penjelasan Law mengenai sosok hantu Luffy, dugaan keduanya justru semakin meleset jauh.

'_Kok malah seperti bocah ya...' pikir keduanya dalam hati._

Law masih bercerita dengan nada hampir meledak-ledak tentang bagaimana hantu usil itu mengganggunya hingga barusan. "... dan pagi ini, dia menyelinap masuk seenaknya dan mengagetkanku setengah mati saat bangun tidur! Hei, kalian dengar ngga sih?!"

Bangun pagi dengan hal seperti ini nampaknya membuat mood Law mencapai dasarnya. Baru kali ini pria yang tidak mudah terpancing emosi, kini frustasi betul dengan suatu hal.

"Dengar kok dengar... tapi Law... hantu bernama Luffy itu menurut kami ngga kelihatan berbahaya..." Ujar Sachi, karena tidak ada indikasi secuil pun hantu itu berusaha mencelakai Law.

"Dia mengikutiku sepanjang shift dan memintaku untuk membeli daging!" Kilah Law.

"Dia mengingatkanmu untuk makan, itu bukannya bagus untukmu?" Kini Penguin balas mendebat.

"Aku tak perlu alarm 'hidup' untuk mengingatkanku makan atau apapun!" Jawab Law kembali, ia paling tak tahan didikte soal bagaimana kesehariannya.

"Kalau begitu, berapa jam kamu tidur minggu ini?" Sachi menanyakan sesuatu yang biasanya selalu dihindari Law.

"Tsk...itu tak penting kan sekarang..." Law kini menepuk kepalanya yang malah berdenyut agak sakit.

"Lihat, kau sendiri memiliki pola hidup yang lebih ngga sehat dari kami." Ujar Penguin. "Cobalah sesekali dengar perkataannya. Kau tidak bisa menjaring tenaga utamamu dari kopi terus kan.."

"Kau pun masih butuh hiburan Law, coba sesekali ikut kami kencan kelompok." Ucapan Penguin langsung membuat Law mulai bergumam dalam hati, _tidak lagi._

"Dengan rupa sepertimu, aku yakin kau langsung dapat menarik gadis-gadis di sana. Duh, aku jadi iri!" Ujar Sachi, benaknya membayangkan bagaimana memang selera wanita yang mereka temui selalu mendekati rupa sahabat jangkungnya itu.

Dan sejak detik itu juga, topik pembicaraan mereka malah bercabang ke hal lain yang jauh dari pembicaraan awal. Lalu setelah lama kedua temannya berceloteh tentang rencana kencan kelompok mereka minggu depan, akhirnya keduanya kembali pada topik awal mereka.

"Ehem... jadi Law, sampai mana tadi...? Hehe..." Sahut Penguin ketika menyadari tatapan tajam menusuk dari kedua manik kelabu Law.

"Hhhh... Pokoknya, aku hanya ingin tahu cara untuk mengusirnya..." Law pun mengatakan inti dari pembicaraannya dengan nada yang lelah.

"Sudah pasti ke paranormal kan?" Tanya Penguin, mencoba meyakinkan pendapatnya.

"Kalau bisa itu pilihan terakhir. Ayolah, aku paling ngga paham soal paranormal" Law benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan berhubungan dengan profesi seperti itu.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menanyakan hal yang sangat ingin dilakukan hantu itu sebelum dia mati? Barangkali ada hal yang membuatnya terus tinggal di sini." Sachi menjelaskan sembari mengingat-ngingat cerita hantu gentayangan yang dulu sempat ia simak.

"Aku bisa menebak hal yang diinginkannya... tapi rasanya tak akan membantu..." Ujar Law sambil menopang dagu. Setelah diikuti selama seminggu penuh, ia bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan sang hantu.

"Coba saja kau tanya nanti, suruh dia mengingat kenapa masih bertahan di sini..." Penguin pun bangkit dari sofa. "Kita hari ini jadi keluar kan ngomong-ngomong? Mending siap-siap dulu, nanti keburu siang loh"

Lalu pertemuan dadakan itu pun bubar, menyisakan Law yang masih memandangi sosok hantu yang masih bermain dengan Bepo. Intuisinya berkata bahwa urusannya dengan hantu ini takkan selesai dengan mudah.

-EdN-

Cuaca pagi menjelang siang itu terbilang teduh, selaras dengan udara di bulan November yang perlahan menukik menuju titik beku. Walaupun begitu, hamparan rumput sejauh mata memandang membuat Law maupun kedua sobatnya itu takjub. Tak jauh dari kota yang baru sekitar dua bulan mereka tinggali, ternyata ada tempat seperti ini. Sebuah tempat yang ideal untuk berlarian sampai puas, aman karena berjarak cukup renggang dari jalan raya. Tak heran jika orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyarankan tempat ini sebagai destinasi liburan mereka bersama Bepo.

Sang hantu tak ketinggalan mengikuti rombongan kecil itu, dan langsung berlarian bersama Bepo. Anjing berbulu putih bak gumpalan halus awan itu tak henti-hentinya melompat dan berlarian dengan riang. Setelah sekian lama berada di apartemen atau tempat penitipan hewan, ia merasa begitu berbas. Hidungnya tak berhenti mengendus udara, rumput, dan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Penguin dan Sachi pun memutuskan untuk ikut bermain bersama Bepo. Setelah menemukan ranting dari barisan pepohonan tak jauh dari lapangan rumput itu, mereka bermain lempar tongkat bersama Bepo. Law sementara itu lebih memilih untuk duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi kayu. Sesekali ia menyeruput kopi yang dibelinya sebelum mereka berangkat dari apartemen.

Di antara buncahan rasa pahit yang disesapnya, benak Law masih tertuju pada perasaan dejavu sejak mereka tiba di sana. Rasanya di matra yang samar itu, kilasan hamparan hijau ini pernah menghampiri ingatannya. Ia tak yakin apakah itu mimpi atau kepingan ingatan milik soulmatenya. Batasan itu terlalu samar baginya, dan hal ini semakin sering terjadi sejak kepindahannya ke sini.

_Terkaan dimana kota ini adalah tempat tinggal soulmatenya itu seolah semakin jelas dan mengusik Law. Jika semua ini benar, maka sosok hantu berisik itu mendekati suatu fakta yang sebisa mungkin ingin Law hindari. Semenjak tinggal di sana, semakin sering ia menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya ia memandang lanskap penuh warna ini._

_Karena sekalipun sua akhirnya tiba, tak ada lagi yang tersisa..._

.

.

.

"UWOOOH! Torao benar-benar mau mengabulkan permintaanku?" Sejak pertama kali mereka bertatap muka, baru kali ini ia benar-benar sumringah.

Law memutuskan untuk menanyai hantu itu setelah mereka kembali pulang ke apartemen di sore harinya.

"Kau lihat toko daging di ujung blok sana kan? Coba belikan dong! Yang paling spesial!" Kedua matanya berbinar-binar karena membayangkan makanan favoritnya itu.

Law sudah menduga bahwa makanan ini akan menjadi permintaan sang hantu idiot ini.

"Aku bisa beli sih, tapi habis itu mau kamu apakan? Dilihatin sepanjang hari?" Kini Law balik bertanya, memastikan hal yang selama ini mengganjal dalam benaknya.

Seketika ekspresi Luffy berubah menjadi syok berat, nampaknya ia tak menyadari bahwa ia adalah hantu. Mengunyah sekerat daging tentulah mustahil untuknya sekarang.

Lima menit berlalu dan kini Law menyesal setengah mati telah menanyai hantu itu barusan. Kini, kedua manik obsidian itu memandanginya dari balik sofa. Dengan alis yang bertaut, bisa diprediksi hantu itu juga sedang cemberut.

"Torao curaaang, kau padahal bisa makan daging sepuasnya..." Kini jelas bahwa sang hantu malah jadi iri padanya karena sebuah alasan yang begitu kekanakan. Rasanya Law sedang perang dengan anak umur tujuh tahun.

"Pokoknya apapun selain membuatmu bisa makan daging..." Law mempertegas ucapannya kembali.

"Torao jahat!" Sebagai balasan, Luffy pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengajak Bepo untuk berlari keliling apartemen sambil melolong-lolong. Hal yang cukup membuat Law kembali membatin atas cobaan ini.

-EdN-

Sudah lebih dari seharian dan untuk pertama kalinya, Law tidak mendapat penampakan makhluk berisik itu selama shiftnya. Dokter itu sudah tak peduli jika hantu itu masih merajuk, karena hari itu ia hampir tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersantai barang sejenak pun. Sebuah insiden terjadi di kota dan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja kebanjiran pasien.

Arloji miliknya menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, dan akhirnya Law bisa bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Baru saja Law keluar dari gedung, sosok hantu Luffy akhirnya muncul. Ia seperti tengah menunggu hadirnya, karena kedua manik obsidian itu langsung terarah pada sang dokter. Tak ada lagi nada merajuk dari Luffy, melainkan sebuah cengiran dan sang hantu pun menarik tangannya.

"Torao, sebelum pulang, ke sana dulu yuk!" Ujar sang hantu riang, sikap merajuknya tempo hari seolah hanya angin lalu.

"Tunggu, maksudnya ke sana itu ke mana hah?!" Tanya Law, kakinya sedikit terseok karena berusaha mengimbangi tarikan sang hantu.

"Shishi... nanti juga kau tahu!" Tangan Luffy semakin kuat menarik sang dokter, membuat mereka setengah berlari menyelusuri trotoar yang sepi.

Logika Law sudah tak lagi berjalan, membiarkan langkah kakinya mengikuti kemauan sang hantu. Mungkin saja Luffy sudah tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan, tebak Law. Apapun keinginan itu, yang harus dilakukan jam satu dini hari.

"Yosh, di sini! Torao, shoyu ramen di sini enak banget loh!" Setelah dua menit mereka berlari, akhirnya Luffy berhenti dan menunjuk ke arah kedai kecil.

Law seharusnya tak terkejut jika permohonan sang hantu takkan jauh seputar kuliner. "Sudah kubilang apapun selain membuatmu makan sesuatu kan!" Desis Law, mulai ragu akan apapun permintaan Luffy sekarang.

Luffy menggeleng dan mulai mendorong punggung Law sekuat tenaga, "Pokoknya kamu harus beli ramen di sini!"

Sebuah sambutan hangat dilontarkan oleh seorang kakek, yang tak lain adalah pengurus kedai ramen itu. Law, yang ada di ambang pintu masuk karena didorong sang hantu, otomatis berhenti mendebat. Ingin rasanya Law angkat kaki, tapi sudah terlanjur nongol di sana dan sudah disambut.

'_Cuma beli ramen setidaknya... pokoknya makan cepat dan langsung pulang..'_ Law pun mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi yang tak jauh dari kakek itu.

Selain Law, sudah ada seorang pria yang berada di meja panjang kaunter itu. Pria berambut gelap dan sedikit ikal itu nampak tengah tertidur di atas meja. Sumpit masih ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Melihat hal ini, Luffy pun dengan usilnya menyodok-nyodok wajah orang itu dengan jari pucatnya, sampai menarik-narik pipi orang itu sambil tertawa-tawa dengan lepasnya. Terakhir, ia berusaha memasukkan salah satu sumpit ke lubang hidung pria itu.

"Mau pesan apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan itu mendistraksi Law, mengalihkannya dari fenomena aneh di sampingnya itu.

"Ah, shoyu ramennya satu porsi..." Sahut Law dengan singkatnya.

"Siap, tunggu sebentar ya." Sang kakek pemilik kedai pun menyodorkan segelas air.

Karena tenggorokannya kering, Law pun segera meneguk air itu sampai habis. Manik kelabu itu berusaha untuk menjelajahi kedai itu, namun atensinya tetap ingin tertuju pada orang aneh di sampingnya. Ketika mendengar dengkuran itu, Law takjub bahwa pria itu benar-benar tidur sewaktu makan, dan tak sekalipun ia bangun karena keisengan sang hantu (yang mulai beralih memencet hidungnya).

"Biarkan saja pak, sudah biasa begini..." Ucap kakek itu sembari menuangkan kuah panas pada mangkuk merah.

"Eh... Nakrolepsi ya kek? Baru kali ini lihat yang tidur pas makan, jadi kaget..." Ujar Law, mencoba untuk tidak menyebutkan tingkah laku sang hantu.

"Ya begitulah, setiap kali dia tidur saya jadi harus menggeser mangkuknya." Law pun langsung membayangkan bahwa tenggelam dalam kuah ramen bisa terjadi juga. Sungguh pengertian betul kakek ini menghadapi pelanggan seperti ini.

"Torao, pokoknya kau harus makan sampai habis ya! Nanti aku balik lagi!" Luffy pun tahu-tahu berlari ke luar kedai, seolah sudah bosan mengganggu pria barusan -yang ajaibnya masih belum terbangun juga.

Kakek itu tak lama menyajikan semangkuk ramen yang mengepul panas pada Law. Karena ia bertekad untuk cepat-cepat pulang, Law pun mulai menyantap ramennya. Saat itulah seorang pembeli datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping pria nakrolepsi itu.

"Kek, ramennya seperti biasa ya!"

Suara ramah itu terdengar familiar bagi Law, membuatnya melirik ke samping. Law langsung mengenali pria itu, yang memang sama-sama bekerja di rumah sakit. Namanya dokter Marco, dokter senior yang sangat ramah pada Law dan kedua temannya saat mereka baru saja bekerja di rumah sakit.

"Loh, selamat malam dokter Law! " Sapa Dokter Marco.

"Malam dok.." Law pun balas menyapa, lalu suara sang kakek pemilik kedai memutus sapaan singkat kedua dokter itu.

"Oke, pas betul dokter datang. Coba bangunkan temanmu itu, sudah sejam dia tidur tuh."

"Oi, Ace..." Kini Marco pun mulai mengguncang bahu temannya itu. Namun dengkuran pria yang dipanggilnya itu malah semakin keras. Tanpa aba-aba, Marco langsung menabok wajah temannya itu. Membuat Law terlonjak kaget dengan canggungnya di sebelah.

"Ah.. Marco.. kukira siapa..." Kini pria bernama Ace itu bangun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Adegan barusan nampaknya hal yang lazim bagi mereka, pikir Law.

"Pagi Ace, sebegitu telernya ya kau. Lihat topi siapa yang kemarin siang kau bawa dan kau tinggalkan di rumah Thatch!" Ujar Marco sembari mengeluarkan topi dari dalam tasnya. Ace masih setengah bangun dan menarik sumpit yang bersarang di satu lubang hidungnya.

Kata topi membuat atensi Law beralih dari mangkuknya, melirik sebuah topi jerami yang kini dipegang dokter Marco. Warna cokelat pucat topi itu, berikut sebuah pita merah yang melingkari bagian tengahnya tak bisa lagi ia pungkiri sebagai topi yang seringkali dipandangi soulmatenya. Intuisinya mulai merambah liar, tapi Law mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan kembali menyeruput kuah ramennya.

Ace pun meraih topi jerami itu, memandanginya sesaat karena alam pikirannya masih berselimut kabut. Barulah sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak ketika menyadari maksud Marco barusan. "Gawat! Topi Luffy malah kebawa...!"

"UHUK!" Mendengar nama itu, seketika Law tersedak ramennya. Atensi kedua orang itu kini beralih padanya, yang mulai terbatuk-batuk keras.

"Tolong airnya kek!" Ucap Marco dengan segera.

"Waduh, hati-hati dok." Sahut kakek itu sembari menyodorkan kembali segelas air, yang langsung disambut Law.

"Uhuk.. terima kasih..." Sahut Law dengan suara agak serak.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ace, dia ini dokter baru di departemenku. Namanya Dokter Law!" Ucap Marco, lekas-lekas ia perkenalkan rekan kerjanya itu pada Ace.

Walaupun dengan kondisi habis tersedak dengan tidak etisnya, Law memperkenalkan diri sekedarnya.

"Pantas saja baru lihat.." Kakek penjual ramen ikut menimpali sembari menyajikan semangkuk ramen untuk sang dokter. "Oiya dok, hari ini rumah sakit lebih sibuk ya..."

"Begitulah kek, sampai jam segini baru selesai" Marco pun mengambil sumpit dan sendok sebelum mulai mulai menyantapnya.

"Kalau begitu, ramennya para dokter ngga usah bayar lah, khusus malam ini!" Ujar kakek itu sembari tertawa.

"Wih, kakek memang terbaik lah!" Timbal Marco sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Punyaku juga berarti gratis dong kek?" Ace langsung menyerobot, kedua manik gelapnya terlihat penuh harap.

"Bayar dong, kau sudah ngabisin lima porsi." Ujar kakek penjual ramen itu, jemarinya menunjuk empat mangkuk kosong ramen yang menumpuk di sebelah pelanggannya itu.

"Cih, padahal aku pelanggan setia juga kan? Kakek pilih kasih...!" Ace pun langsung merajuk dan lanjut menghabiskan mangkuk kelimanya yang ia tinggalkan satu jam itu.

Tawa dari kakek penjual ramen dan dokter Marco pun menyambut sikap Ace itu, membuat yang ditertawai semakin berapi-api. Law masih tertegun dengan fakta yang didengarnya barusan, hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai tanda bahwa ia pun masih sedikit menyimak. Sikap kekanakan Ace tak lagi asing baginya. Tak aneh jika dia adalah kenalan sang hantu absurd itu.

-EdN-

_Di dunia ini, hanya segelintir orang yang beruntung dan dapat bertemu dengan soulmatenya. Ketika mereka tak perlu lagi bertukar visi untuk menautkan presensi masing-masing. Law tak lagi tahu, dengan sebuah pembuktian ini ia harus menyikapinya seperti apa. Karena sekalipun ia tahu sosok itu adalah soulmatenya, mereka seolah tak benar-benar berjumpa._

Masih ada satu jam sebelum shift keja Law dimulai, dan untuk pertama kalinya, manik kelabu Law sesekali melirik ke arah sosok hantu itu. Sesekali jarinya berhenti mengetik pekerjaannya di laptop yang ada di hadapannya. Merasa diamati, Luffy pun mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari Bepo, yang sedang berguling-guling di lantai apartemen karena garukan di punggung dan perutnya.

"Ada apa sih? Jangan bilang kalau ramen kemarin menurutmu ngga enak." Tanya Luffy, tingkah sang dokter membuatnya berpikir soal ramen kemarin.

Law pun menggeleng sembari menyahut "Ramennya enak kok."

"Shishishi... Kakek memang penjual ramen paling enak! Kalau Sabo pulang, pasti dia langsung mampir ke sana." Sahut Luffy dengan celoteh riangnya.

"GUK!" Sebuah salakan dari Bepo membuat Luffy lanjut menggaruk perut halus samoyed itu.

Law pun kini menutup laptopnya sejenak, ia tak bisa lagi menyimpan sebuah pertanyaan yang terus bergema dalam benaknya sejak pulang dari kedai. "Hei Luffy, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh." Jawab Luffy singkat, ia pun melirik sang dokter.

Sebuah pertanyaan tentang apa yang terjadi pada dua tahun silam tak mampu Law ungkapkan. Karena sosok itu tak sedikitpun menyiratkan perasaan negatif yang mendorongnya untuk jatuh. Oleh karena itu, Law pun beralih pada pertanyaan lainnya.

"Kamu tahu soulmatemu itu seperti apa?"

"Hmmmm..." Luffy pun bersungut-sungut, mengingat suatu hal bukanlah hal yang akrab bagi otaknya.

"Aku ngga tahu persis, dia jarang ngeliatin apa-apa sih..." Jawab Luffy, tangannya masih mengelus Bepo.

Law tak begitu terkejut, karena memang ia jarang sekali menunjukkan dunianya pada soulmatenya itu. Penggalan visi yang sempat ia bagikan dengan pemuda itu tak sebanding dengan bagaimana Luffy hampir selalu menyisihkan selembar ingatannya kepada Law.

_Jikalau dunia terdiri atas berjuta warna, maka Luffy menjadi kolektor setiap warnanya. Ia yang selalu menemukan kombinasi warna yang baru, yang mengisyaratkan semarak kesehariannya. Bahkan dalam wujud samar seperti ini sekalipun, atmosfer cerianya tak sekalipun berubah. Sosok soulmatenya ini seperti terkaannya dulu, pemilik sebuah dunia yang menjadi pasangan polar atas dunianya yang tak banyak menyimpan semburat warna itu._

"Biarpun begitu, kamu tetap ingin bertemu dengannya?" Law lanjut bertanya.

"Kalau itu sih, tentunya ingin!" Seru Luffy dengan mantap. "Ah, tapi sebelum itu, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan sih..."

"Memangnya kamu mau ngapain dulu?" Law pun penasaran, menunggu kembali sebuah jawaban.

"Hmmm..." Perlu setidaknya setengah menit sampai Luffy akhirnya menjawab "Aku jadi lupa deh... hehe..."

Law pun menarik napas panjang, percuma memang menanyakan suatu hal pada hantu itu. "Hhh... terserah kau saja lah..." Ujar Law sebelum kembali ia pada laporannya.

_Dengan ini, sebuah kemungkinan permohonan Luffy untuk bertemu dengan soulmatenya setengah gugur. Membuat Law kembali memutar otak untuk menebak permohonan apa yang sekiranya membuat soulmatenya ini masih bergentayangan._

-EdN-

Minggu-minggu berikutnya seolah menjadi jadwal padat bagi Law. Pasalnya, Luffy selalu rutin mendesaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat setiap minggunya. Semenjak Law menuruti kemauan sang hantu untuk pergi ke kedai, Luffy semakin gencar mengajak sang dokter untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat favoritnya di sekitaran kota. Maksudnya tak lain supaya Law dan Bepo puas jalan-jalan. Jelas menyimpang dari maksud awal Law yang ingin menuntaskan apapun keinginan terakhir Luffy (yang malah semakin mejadi misteri).

Destinasi terjauh mereka adalah perjalanan panjang ke pantai untuk menemui seseorang bernama Rayleigh, lalu berjalan di sepanjang pesisir pantai untuk menjumpai sebuah tempat dimana Luffy biasa memancing. Selain itu, entah sudah berapa tempat makan, bangunan ikonik di kota, bahkan taman bermain mereka datangi. Dari wisata anak sampai wisata ekstrim tak luput jua. Untunglah sesekali kedua sahabatnya itu ikut menemani, membuat Law tidak kelihatan seperti anak hilang setidaknya.

_Seringkali dalam petualangan kecil mereka, Law membayangkan sebuah kilas balik dari sosok soulmatenya itu. Ketika dulu ia menjejakkan kakinya di sana, ketika sepenggal pemandangan ini ia lihat baik-baik lalu ia sampaikan lewat separuh matanya. Rasanya begitu asing ketika Law melihatnya secara langsung, bersama dengan sosok samar soulmatenya itu. _

Seiring dengan waktu yang semakin akrab bagi Law, ia tak menyangka bahwa petualangan ini telah bertansformasi. Dari setengah paksaan, kini menjadi sebuah rutinitas. Seperti malam ini, ketika manik kelabunya mematung, memandangi gemerlap lampu kota dari kejauhan. Temaram membuat gemintang terlihat cukup jelas, menggantung dalam bentangan angkasa.

Bukit ini memang menjadi tempat yang ingin Luffy tunjukkan padanya. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, tak terdengar suara yang selalu bertanya tentang tempat yang kini mereka singgahi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Law menyadari bahwa ia berdiri termangu di sana.

.

.

.

Law memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemennya ketika hari liburnya tiba minggu ini. Berdua dengan Bepo, sang dokter membenamkan wajahnya pada lautan bulu putih san samoyed.

_Sudah dua pekan sang hantu absen, dan Law pun tak tahu apakah dengan ini, tugasnya selesai sudah._

Bepo, yang sedari tadi hanya membiarkan tuannya itu memeluknya, kini berusaha untuk turun dari sofa. Law pun melepaskan pelukannya, karena ia kira sang samoyed itu mulai kegerahan karena terus dipeluk. Namun alih-alih menggelepar di lantai untuk menyejukkan diri, sang anjing mulai berlarian di apartemen.

Melihat tingkah laku sang anjing, manik kelabunya menyelusuri sekilas sudut-sudut apartemennya lalu menyadari bahwa pencariannya itu nihil, tak ada apapun di sana. Bepo pun masih berjalan memutari apartemen, hidungnya mengendus-endus mencari sesuatu.

"Kenapa, Bepo?" Law pun berjongkok dan memanggil sang anjing mendekat.

"Guk!" Salakan Bepo tak seceria biasanya, kedua matanya nampak turun, telinganya mulai terkulai ke bawah.

"Kamu pengen main dengan hantu itu ya..." Ujar Law, dan Bepo pun mulai menelungkup dan merebahkan kepalanya di lantai.

Tangan Law pun kini mulai menepuk kepala Bepo, namun ia masih saja murung. Ekor sang anjing pun hanya sesekali dikibaskannya dengan lesu. Kawan berbulu Law ini nampak sedih karena absennya teman bermain barunya. Tapi Law tak bisa berbuat banyak soal hal ini.

Seharusnya, Law pun bisa menarik napas lega karena ia tak lagi mendapat gangguan dari sang hantu. Namun setelah mengetahui bahwa sosok itu adalah soulmatenya, kekosongan ini malah membuatnya kehilangan arah. Membuat sepi ini menjadi asing baginya.

_Fragmen makna yang kau bawa_

_Belumlah bisa kurangkai sempurna_

_Walaupun kini ku tahu duniamu seperti apa_

_Gaung tanya ini masihlah sama_

_Atas sua yang tercipta_

_Atas hadirmu, yang ada lalu tiada_

_._

_._

_._

Dalam relung dimana benaknya mulai mengembara dalam sunyi, sebuah gambaran di senja hari itu kembali terpampang jelas. Ketika sepasang iris obsidian menatapnya dengan luapan emosi yang sampai sekarang belum bisa Law tafsirkan Semarak dunia milik soulmatenya itu masihlah sama. Karenanya, apakah yang bisa menjelaskan kepingan ingatan ketika ia memilih untuk jatuh dan berakhir demikian?

Law masih tak tahu pasti.

**A/N: **

**Chapter kedua akhirnya selesai~~ terima kasih bagi yang sempat mampir :)**

**Kali ini ngga banyak yang saya tuliskan di sini, jadi langsung saja ya: Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^ **

Memandangi aliran waktu, dengan seutas ikrar dalam genggaman tangannya bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Law. Ia sebenarnya tak lagi ingin kembali mengulangi hal yang sama. Telah lama Law melepaskan sebuah angan dimana suatu hari, ikrar itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Karenanya, permintaan terakhir dari soulmatenya itu membuatnya kembali menerka, kembali mengira-ngira. Sanggupkah sauhnya bergeming dari arus waktu?

-Berlanjut pada Enigma ketiga: Netra-


	4. Netra

_Utas samar ini menjadi perantara_

_Atas dua paruh dunia_

_Yang telah lama ditentukan _

'_Tuk saling berpotongan_

_Dialah sang penembus ruang dan waktu_

_Dimana langit-mu selalu membiru_

_Dimana dalam bentangannya_

_Kau hadir dan menjelma_

_._

_._

Enigma dalam Netra

By: Koyuki17

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Enigma Ketiga: Netra

_Menghilangnya sosok hantu gaduh itu justru membuat Law menyadari nostalgia dari sunyi, yang beberapa pekan terakhir absen dari kehidupannya. Kini Bepo semakin sering merajuk dan meminta perhatian lebih dari biasanya, terutama ketika mereka berdua saja di apartemen. Sebagai orang sinting yang mau-maunya pergi ke wahana anak bulan lalu, maka Law pun merasa bahwa mengajak Bepo bermain bukanlah lagi hal yang sulit._

"Bepo, kejar bolanya!" Namun alih-alih mengejar bola, Bepo malah berlari ke arah Law dan mulai menjilati tuannya itu, yang memang sedang berjongkok.

"Haha... apa kau senang Bepo?" Sembari menahan geli dan mengelus kepala Bepo, Law pun tertawa.

"Guk!" Sebuah salakan riang menjadi jawaban yang jelas, mengingat bagaimana sang samoyed biasanya hanya memandangi Law yang biasanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di apartemen.

Lalu setelah itu, mereka pun kembali pada permainan lempar tangkap di koridor (beruntung Law memang tidak meletakkan furnitur apapun di sana). Setelah puas bermain, Bepo pun menghampiri mangkuk airnya dan melepaskan rasa hausnya setelah bermain dengan tuannya itu.

Sang dokter pun kini terhenyak duduk di sofa, dan mulai mengecek ponselnya yang tadi berdering singkat. Rupanya ada pesan dari Sachi, dan ketika dibuka oleh Law, isinya ternyata foto Bepo yang masih begitu mungil dan mirip dengan beruang kutub. Rupanya temannya itu iseng mengiriminya foto lama, mungkin ia sedang membuka-buka galeri di ponselnya itu walaupun ia sedang pergi dengan Penguin tadi.

"Lihat Bepo, dulu kau sekecil ini..." Ujar Law pada Bepo, yang kini mengikuti Law dan duduk di sampingnya.

Seolah penasaran, Bepo pun mencoba melihat layar ponsel lalu kembali menyalak riang.

Sejenak, foto itu membawa benak Law bagaimana mereka berjumpa dengan anak anjing yang nyasar dan berakhir di dekat rumah sakit tempat mereka magang dulu. Karena samoyed yang walaupun bulunya menjadi abu-abu karena kotor itu memasang mata bulat besar yang menggemaskan, ketiganya pun membawanya pulang ke apartemen Law (yang saat itu mengizinkan adanya hewan peliharaan).

Memang cukup nekad memang, di tengah kesibukan mereka bertiga, mereka malah memungut seekor anak anjing, terlebih dari ras yang terkenal cukup sulit untuk diurus. Namun dengan kekuatan tiga kawan itu, mereka bisa merawat Bepo bergantian. Beruntung kerabat Penguin ada yang bersedia dititipi ketika mereka bertiga bersamaan harus bekerja di rumah sakit sekarang.

Law pun mengingat kembali ketika mereka hendak merelakan Bepo pada kerabat Penguin itu karena terpilih sebagai dokter di NGO. Setelah dua tahun berada di sisi lain bumi, ia tak menyangka Bepo masih mengenali mereka, dan malah tetap ingin bersama dengan Law dan kedua temannya. Dan berakhirlah ia sekarang, di kota baru ini dan apartemen mereka ini.

Atensi Law kini beralih pada langit yang semakin mendung pagi menjelang siang itu, lalu ia pun bergegas menuju kamarnya dan bersiap-siap. Ada tempat yang ingin didatanginya hari ini, membuatnya menolak ajakan kedua temannya.

_Sempat benaknya mengingat baik-baik, ketika ia melihat gumpalan bulu putih sang anak anjing Bepo. Untuk kesekian kali (yang mungkin tidak seberapa), manik gelap milik soulmatenya pun tersambung. Ia pun membagikan figur mungil itu pada soulmate yang selalu dipanggilnya si 'topi jerami'. itu _

_Tapi sekarang, ketika soulmatenya menghilang begitu saja, Law tak tahu apa maknanya mengungkit kenangan barusan._

-EdN-

Dari kejauhan, terdengar dentang jam yang menunjukkan tepat tengah hari. Namun derasnya hujan memutus gema dari suara itu, mengikatnya dalam beku. Sembari menggenggam erat payung berwarna gelapnya yang terbuka, Law pun melangkahkan kaki. Ia mencoba tak menghiraukan ujung mantel hitamnya yang mulai basah oleh cipratan air. Manik kelabunya tetap tajam memandang, mengimbangi hujan yang membiaskan segala sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya.

Setelah sekian lama sejak kepulangannya dari tugas dokternya di NGO, Law akhirnya memutuskan bahwa inilah saatnya untuk pergi ke sana.

Buket kecil bunga lili putih (yang kelopak pucatnya terus terbasuh oleh titik-titik air) diletakkannya pada sebuah pusara, dimana terukir nama Rocinante. Law tahu bahwa tak ada jasad Cora-san di sini, atau dimanapun tempat yang ia singgahi ketika berada di wilayah perang itu. Tempat ini menjadi satu simbol bagaimana orang yang begitu Law sayangi seperti seorang ayah itu telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Cora-san, maaf... aku baru sekarang kembali ke sini..." Suaranya terdengar agak aneh, namun Law tak peduli karena tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Aku sekarang bekerja di sini... menjadi seorang dokter seperti yang kupikirkan dulu... kalau kau melihatnya, apa kau akan bangga ya..?" Law tersenyum, membayangkan bahwa Cora-san pastinya malah bertingkah menjadi seorang ayah (atau malah mungkin ibu?) yang terharu atas pencapaian sang anak.

"Apa dalam dua tahun itu... aku sebenarnya sudah dekat mengejar jejakmu, Cora-san..?" Law pun mengutarakan sebuah hal yang ingin diketahuinya pasti, walau hasilnya tetaplah nihil.

_Dunia yang menjadi tempat dimana Cora-san berjanji padanya untuk menyelamatkan lebih banyak nyawa, untuk sesegera mungkin menghentikan peperangan yang berlangsung di sana. Pria bongsor berambut pirang itu selalu berkata pada Law bahwa ia ingin memperjuangkan sebuah masa depan yang lebih baik bagi Law. Tapi ia tak kunjung kembali, dan Law langsung memutuskan untuk secepat mungkin menyusulnya setelah menjadi seorang dokter._

_Law tahu bahwa tujuannya saat itu bukanlah sebuah dunia penuh petualangan milik soulmatenya. Tak lain adalah sebuah dunia dimana harga dari sebuah nyawa nyaris tak lagi dipedulikan, ketika kekerasan dan senjata terus diluncurkan. Membuat manik redupnya semakin akrab dengan kematian, seolah sosok itu adalah kabut pekat yang selalu menunggu dengan sabit tajamnya._

"Hei Cora-san, apa dunia seperti itu... yang terus kau lihat?" Visinya seolah kembali pada sepenggal dunia yang disinggahi, dimana perang terus berkecamuk tanpa mengenal apa itu sebuah akhir. Jawaban atas akhir dari perjuangan Cora-san tak pernah bisa ia tahu pasti.

-EdN-

"Law, kau ada rekomendasi tempat makan nggak? Aku lapar nih..." Sebuah celetukan dari Sachi mengiringi derap langkah kaki mereka bertiga, yang baru saja lima menit lalu meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit sore itu.

"Aku juga... kedai yang waktu itu kamu sarankan beneran enak loh..." Timbal Penguin, memang mengejutkan untuk teman mereka yang biasanya hanya mau memesan kopi.

"Hmm... ada sih, kebetulan juga ngga begitu jauh dari sini." Law pun tak keberatan dan segera menjawab, walaupun rasanya agak janggal ketika ia yang menentukan tempat mereka makan.

"Wih, boleh dicoba! Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu tempat makan enak yang bahkan ngga ada rekomendasinya di internet, Law?" Tanya Sachi penasaran.

"Ah... itu..." Law mencoba mencaris ebuah penjelasan tanpa mengorbankan akal sehatnya di hadapan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Bukan cuma tempat makan, waktu itu kenapa coba kita sampai harus ke kebun binatang?" Penguin berpikir sejenak, "Jangan bilang... semua permintaan hantu itu..?" Tanya Penguin, berharap tebakannya itu hanyalah gurauan.

Law pun mengangguk pelan, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain tapi mengakui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Serius!?" Keduanya berseru dengan keheranan bukan main. Mereka memang menyarankannya untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkan, tapi tak sampai ke kebun binatang dan menjelajah ke berbagai tempat juga.

"Di sini restorannya... sudah jangan bahas itu lagi..." Sambil cemberut, Law pun berhenti tepat di pintu sebuah restoran.

"Law, pintu dan bacaannya sepertinya tutup tuh..." Ujar Sachi pelan.

Atensi ketiga orang itu kini tertuju pada pintu restoran yang tertutup rapat, serta suasana sepi yang menegaskan tak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam.

"Ah, maaf tapi restoran kami untuk hari ini tutup." Sebuah suara ramah pun terdengar tak jauh dari tempat Law berdiri.

Seorang pria berambut pirang dan alis melingkar itu langsung Law kenali sebagai salah seorang teman Luffy. Tangan pria itu membawa bungkusan kertas dijejali oleh bahan makanan. Law tahu persis siapa orang ini, yang tak lain menjadi alasan kenapa ia pergi ke restoran dengan bangunan menyerupai kepala ikan aneh ini karena keinginan sang hantu.

"Kita pergi ke tempat lain saja kalau begitu..." Sahut Law, ia pun berbalik dan hendak beranjak tapi perutnya malah berkerucuk dengan cukup keras.

Segera saja daun telinga Law memerah, Sachi dan Penguin mencoba untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Alih-alih ikut tertawa, sang koki malah tersenyum lalu mulai bertanya.

"Kebetulan sebentar lagi teman-temanku akan berkumpul di sini untuk makan-makan. Apa kalian mau ikut?"

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya duduk berkumpul dengan teman-teman Luffy, dalam sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan namun segunung makanan tersaji di atas meja panjang. Law harusnya tak heran ketika semua berakhir seperti ini, dan orang-orang di sekitar soulmatenya itu nampaknya selalu menjadi pemasok makanan (dan sebagian malah gratis). Satu demi satu orang pun datang, dan Law pun kembali melihat wajah-wajah akrab yang dilihatnya saat ekspedisinya bersama sang hantu.

Dalam sekejap, Sachi dan Penguin tahu-tahu sudah akrab dengan teman Luffy. Bersama sang koki dan seorang pria berambut afro (yang selalu tertawa dan melontarkan lelucon), mereka berbicara tentang wanita. Tak perlu ditebak jika komunitas dadakan akan terbentuk tak lama lagi. Law kini hanya bisa duduk di samping kedua temannya itu, berusaha untuk tidak terseret ke dalam pembicaraan apapun.

Tapi nampaknya, hal ini mustahil di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Karena semua teman Luffy kini mulai membanjirinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Jadi, kalian baru pindah? Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di sini?" Tanya Nami, wanita berambut oranye cerah yang sedari tadi dilirik kedua temannya.

"Lumayan..." Jawab Law singkat.

"Kalau kalian bekerja di rumah sakit, apa kalian kenal dokter Marco?" Robin, yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan pun mulai ikut bertanya.

"Tentu, satu departemen malah! Jadi pasti sering ketemu.." Jawab Sachi dengan senang hati.

Sang dokter tak lagi menyimak perbincangan selanjutnya, semua suara tak lagi menarik atensinya. Manik kelabunya memandang ke luar jendela, entah kenapa teringat ketika Luffy memandangi bagian dalam restoran dari luar sana. Ketika celoteh riang itu tanpa henti meminta Law untuk menikmati hidangan terlezat yang disajikan sahabatnya itu di sana.

_Law tidak bisa melepaskan hadirnya pria bertopi jerami itu ketika berada di tempat-tempat yang mereka singgahi bersama. Jujur saja, Law lebih memilih untuk memandang dunia ini dari jauh. Karena baginya, semua ini seolah memperjelas kepingan yang hilang di sana. Sosok ceria yang menyeruak lalu pergi, merebak lalu hilang tanpa jejak._

-EdN-

Selepas acara makan-makan itu, Law semakin sulit untuk berkonsentrasi penuh. Sachi dan Penguin telah memintanya untuk mengambil setidaknya sehari untuk beristirahat. Tapi Law bersikeras bahwa jika ia tak melakukan apapun maka ia akan merasa lebih gusar. Sebisa mungkin, tak ingin ada celah dimana ia akan melamunkan apapun.

Law sedang membereskan mejanya dari tumpukan kertas ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang aneh dengan matanya. Ia mengira bahwa matanya hanya kelelahan, membuatnya mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak. Mata kanan Law kini bisa terbuka, tapi mata kirinya masih berdenyut-denyut. Jemarinya mencoba memijat otot-otot di sekitar bola matanya itu, lalu sesuatu membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

_Saat itulah untuk sebuah nostalgia merasuk, ketika sekeping visi menyusup ke dalam benaknya. Hal yang seharusnya mustahil, hal yang seharusnya berakhir. Tapi kini kembali, lembayung senja menyambut bersama dengan sebuah pesan. Bahwa di bawah kubah langit yang keemasan itu, sosok Luffy menunggu hadirnya di sana._

Tak perlu waktu bagi Law menyadari bentangan langit itu berada di mana, karena ia pernah memandanginya dulu, ketika pertama kali ia pergi ke rooftop. Menghiraukan panggilan kedua sahabatnya, Law pun berlari menuju lift dengan sangat tergesa.

.

.

.

"Kau akhirnya datang juga.. Torao..." Tak ada sapaan riang seperti biasanya, Luffy hanya berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menunggu kedatangan Law setelah mengundangnya lewat kilasan langit senja di sana. Situasi kini persis sama seperti ketika Law menemukan sosok Luffy dan mengiranya sebagai orang yang hendak melompat. Namun tubuhnya kini tak lagi sejelas dulu, membuat Law tertegun. Seolah memudar seiring dengan tenggelamnya sang surya di kaki langit sana, sosok hantu itu semakin tembus pandang.

"Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba muncul lalu hilang begitu saja hah?!" Law langsung meneriakkan pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin dilontarkannya pada sang hantu.

_Sejak perjumpaan mereka, alur statis hidupnya menjadi berantakan. Dipenuhi oleh berbagai tanya yang menyeruak, oleh rasa sepi yang seharusnya tak asing baginya. Sejak ia memandangi dengan langsung sebuah bentangan dunia milik soulmatenya, semua tak lagi sama. Ia tak bisa berada di sana, tanpa melepaskan pemikirannya tentang soulmatenya itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, hadirnya berlainan dengan Luffy. Dia bukanlah sosok yang bisa berada di sana tanpa merasa asing sekalipun. _

"Torao... waktu itu ingin tahu apa yang aku inginkan bukan? Sekarang aku sudah tahu.." Luffy masih ingat betul apa yang membuat Law tak pernah mengeluh ketika ia ingin pergi ke berbagai tempat bersama.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu... apa yang selama ini membuatmu senang atau sedih sekalipun..." Luffy lanjut berkata, kini ia pun melangkah hingga berada tepat di hadapan sang dokter. "Jadi, kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku Torao!"

Permintaan barusan menyiratkan sebuah pertanda, bahwa tak lagi tak mungkin bahwa Luffy pun menyadari ikatan antara kedua warna netra mereka. Atas dunia miliknya yang jarang sekali dilihat oleh Luffy.

"Jadi berjanjilah... sampai kita bertemu lagi..." Nada suara Luffy sedikit gemetar, namun ia tetap memandang Law dengan sebuah determinasi.

Law tak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya sepasang tangan merangkulnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Padahal tak sekalipun hangat dimiliki oleh jemari tangan Luffy, begitupun dengan hadirnya yang semakin bias.

"Bertemu... lagi?" Law mengulangi dua kata itu, tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Luffy barusan.

"Tentu saja! Aku nggak akan bilang selamat tinggal pada siapapun..." Tawa kecil pun terdengar bersama kata-kata barusan.

Lalu seiring dengan bayang-bayang gelap yang melahap sejengkal demi sejengkal horizon, Law merasakan pelukan itu semakin hampa. Tubuhnya yang semula kaku kini mulai luruh dalam kehangatan yang merambahi relung sukmanya.

"...mungkin akan sedikit lebih lama... tapi tunggu aku ya, Torao!" Suara itu semakin pelan terdengar, terbasuh oleh dinginnya angin.

"Tentu, aku akan menunggumu..." Entah apa yang merasuk, tapi intuisi Law menyanggupi janji itu.

Dari sudut matanya, samar Law menyadari seulas senyum dari Luffy. Lalu setelahnya sosok itu kembali nihil, seolah tertiup oleh hembusan angin. Melebur bersama bayang-bayang terakhir senja. Namun warna obsidian itu tak menghilang, denyutnya masih terasa, pautan mereka masihlah belum sirna. Namun meninggalkan sekeping enigma baginya.

.

.

.

"Law, astaga! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?! Kamu ngga berencana yang bukan-bukan 'kan?!" Seru Sachi setengah histeris, hampir copot jantungnya barusan.

"Hh.. memangnya aku kelihatan seperti itu apa?" Tanya Law dengan ketus, ia nampak berusaha untuk menepis kacaunya emosi miliknya barusan.

"Untuk seseorang yang mendadak lari ke rooftop, sudah jelas lah!" Balas Penguin.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian mencariku?"

"Oh ya! Dengar Law... tadi aku baru mau bilang kau malah lari ke sini... kau pasti takkan percaya... ini soal Luffy..." Mendengar hal itu, segera saja benak Law kembali tertuju pada hal yang selami ini seolah mustahil untuknya.

Baru saja Law mencoba mencerna arti dari perjumpaan yang mereka janjikan barusan. Lalu kini, sang dokter menyadari sepenuhnya maksud dari perkataan barusan, makna dari janjinya dengan Luffy. Mendengar nomor kamar yang diucapkan oleh temannya itu, Law pun langsung tancap gas dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terheran-heran.

"Law, tunggu... Matamu itu... Heii! " Kembali Penguin, yang menyadari perbedaan pada mata kiri Law pun memanggil, tapi Law telah menghilang di balik koridor.

Beberapa perawat yang saat itu berpapasan dengannya di lorong memperingatkan Law untuk tidak berlari. Tapi ia tak lagi peduli. Dalam benaknya hanya ada sebuah pemikiran yang sesegera mungkin ingin ia pastikan. Langkahnya terarah pada sebuah kamar rawat, yang barusan disebutkan Sachi. Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka, dan Law pun hampir bertabrakan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang pernah ditemuinya di kedai ramen.

"Uwaaah! Dokter... ada apa?" Ace, yang sama-sama sama-sama berdiri di ambang pintu pun memandang Law dengan terkejut sekaligus kebingungan.

"Ace, apa itu kau? Ah..." Seorang pria berambut pirang dan ikal pun melirik ke ambang pintu. Di sebelah ranjang pasien, pria itu duduk dengan sebuah buku catatan yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok Law sambil memandanginya lekat-lekat

"Tunggu, matamu..." Pria berambut pirang itu pun berdiri dan mendekati Law, menyadari warna obsidian yang begitu akrab baginya di sana.

"Eh, memangnya ada apa, Sabo.." Ace pun kini ikut memandangi dokter yang tepat berada di sampingnya, barulah ia berseru lantang, "Ah! Sejak kapan dok..."

Ace rupanya masih mengingat warna mata Law sebelumnya, kelabu baik yang kiri maupun yang kanan.

"Jangan-jangan kau..." Sabo tak melanjutkan perkataannya, namun bisa diketahui bahwa kombinasi warna netra itu cukuplah menjadi sebuah penjelasan.

Law hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, lalu atensinya beralih pada sosok yang tengah terbaring di sana. Kedua mata itu mungkin terpejam, namun Law bisa mengetahui bahwa dia masih hidup dan bernapas. Sebuah kontradiksi bagi anggapannya selama ini..

Kata-kata meninggalkan Law dalam kelu, kedua lututnya kini menumpu tubuhnya yang jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Law selama ini percaya, bahwa ia benar-benar kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Pelupuk mata yang mengering sejak lama kini mulai bergulir dalam hujan.

_Soulmatenya selama ini ada di sini..._

Butuh setidaknya lima menit untuk membuat Law duduk di kursi panjang di kamar rawat itu. Sabo keluar sejenak untuk membeli minuman dari _vending machine_. Ia meninggalkan sang dokter dan Ace, yang kini menatap Law lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar-benar soulmatenya Luffy?" Ucapan Sabo barusan masih begitu ragu untuk ia percaya. Tapi memang betul warna mata kirinya persis seperti milik sang adik.

Law pun lekas menjawab, "Dia sering sekali menunjukkan kesehariannya padaku. Kalian pastinya hobi berpetualang bukan?"

Di tengah pembicaraan, Sabo pun kembali dengan tiga buah kaleng minuman dan membagikannya pada kedua orang itu.

"Kalau berpetualang, Sabo sih yang sampai sekarang masih..." Ujar Ace sembari tertawa kecil.

"Apaan sih Ace. Beda seperti kalian, aku menulis sebuah buku tentang petualanganku!" Kilah Sabo.

"Kau dibantu Koala kan?" Balas Ace kembali "Habis, di antara kita bertiga, nggak ada yang bagus soal menyusun kata-kata! Haha!"

Sementara kedua orang itu mulai tertawa-tawa, Law mengambil satu tegukan jus kaleng itu. Setelahnya, ia langsung menanyakan hal yang sangat ingin diketahuinya. "Jadi... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Luffy?"

Baik Ace maupun Sabo saling berpandangan sebelum kembali menatap sang dokter.

"Sebelum itu, apa yang terakhir kali Luffy tunjukkan padamu Law?" Tanya Sabo dengan nada serius.

"Dia... jatuh dari gedung ini.. aku selama ini berpikir bahwa dia.. mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri..." Tutur Law pelan.

"Kau pasti selama ini berpikiran begitu ya..." Gumam Sabo, ia nampaknya ikut bersimpati dengan bagaimana selama ini Law tak tahu persis apa yang terjadi.

Seiring dengan penuturan kedua kakak Luffy selanjutnya, Law menyambung kembali ingatan yang terputus. Luffy, yang bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran (bersama dengan Ace), menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil dari sebuah kebakaran besar di sebuah gedung apartemen. Luffy sering sekali menjenguk gadis mungil itu, yang saat itu tak memiliki sanak saudara lagi.

"Dia tak berhenti menjenguk anak itu, dan berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Sampai suatu hari gadis itu menghilang dari kamarnya, dan aku dan Luffy ikut membantu mencarinya ke mana-mana. Luffy saat itu menemukan anak itu di rooftop, dan nampaknya ia berniat untuk terjun dari atas. Luffy langsung mendekati anak itu dan membujuknya..."

"Tapi anak itu terpeleset dan Luffy mencoba meraihnya. Mereka berdua sempat jatuh dua lantai dan Luffy berhasil berpegangan pada celah sempit dari bangunan gedung. Saat itulah Luffy memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan anak itu dengan melemparnya ke dinding kaca yang baru saja dibobol oleh Ace. Dan pegangan tangan Luffy langsung terlepas dari celah sempit itu..." Sabo lanjut menjelaskan, sementara Ace hanya terdiam, pastilah ia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi di hadapannya kala itu.

Baik Ace maupun Sabo tak lanjut bercerita, raut wajah keduanya mendadak begitu sendu. Law bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena ia adalah seorang dokter (jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu memiliki peluang rendah untuk tetap bertahan hidup, dan Luffy masih cukup beruntung). Yang pasti, lengkaplah sudah segenap pertanyaannya tentang visi terakhir yang ditunjukkan oleh soulmatenya.

"Jadi... mari kita menunggu bersama! Dengan mata kirimu yang kembali pada Luffy, ia akan segera terbangun bukan?" Ucap Ace yang nampaknya telah kembali ceria, tangannya menepuk keras punggung sang dokter dan mengakhiri lamunannya.

"Luffy, cepatlah bangun. Lihat, soulmatemu sampai khawatir begini..." Sembari beranjak menuju ranjang sang adik, tangan besar Sabo mengelus surai gelap itu.

Manik kelabu dan obsidian Law ikut memandang sosok yang masih tertidur di sana. Walaupun tubuh itu sedikit lebih ringkih, Law masih mengenali gurat wajahnya yang begitu akrab baginya.

Law telah lama jenuh dengan statisnya waktu ketika ia menunggu kepastian yang tak pernah terjawabkan. Tapi sekarang, ia nampaknya harus berpikir ulang. Sebuah senyuman singkat itu singgah, tangannya mencoba untuk menyeka matanya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, sebuah perasaan lega merambahi setiap ruang kosong yang ada padanya. Walaupun sebuah penantian kembali membentang, namun kini ia memiliki sebuah janji yang harus ditepatinya kelak.

_Layaknya sang pungguk_

_Bentangan sayapnya kini memeluk_

_Benderang yang menggantung_

_Purnama milik angkasa_

_._

_Bersama ikrar lantangmu_

_Asa yang telah samar ini_

_Kembali_

_._

_Warna duniamu yang pudar_

_Mulai berpendar_

_._

Tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya di ruangan itu, namun seulas senyum tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Luffy berdiri di samping sang dokter, tangannya menyentuh mata kirinya yang kini berwarna kelabu. Masih tersisa perasaan barusan, ketika kedua netra mereka bertaut kembali. Walaupun Law kini tak lagi melihat atau mendengarnya, intuisi milik Luffy berkata bahwa mereka akan berjumpa kembali.

"_Aku pasti akan kembali.. Torao! Ace! Sabo!" _

**A/N: **

**Terimakasih telah membaca ff ini sampai chapter ketiga, untuk reviewnya juga terimakasih, walaupun saya sebenarnya belajar di ranah IPA (tepatnya biologi) dan bukan sastra :D**

**Seperti Mozaik Api dan Sunyi, memang fic ini tidak akan panjang. Lalu chapter ini pun menjadi klimaks dari keseluruhan plot (Semoga feel dan inti dari cerita ini tersampaikan walaupun singkat ^^).**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ~~ **

Sebelum bayangan dan gulita menjemput, sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah bagian dari siklus bernama kesunyian menyambut. Inilah ruang dan waktu dimana interval yang ada di antara kita semakin menipis, dimana sua kita akhirnya tertulis. Beriringan dengan ikrarku padamu, untuk sekali lagi mencoba. Untuk sekali lagi percaya...

-Berlanjut pada Enigma terakhir: Senja-


	5. Senja

_Emas menyepuh angkasa_

_Menyematkan jingga pada cakrawala_

_Dingin kian melunakkan udara_

_Sinar terakhir mengecup pundakmu_

_Tubuh biasmu tetap menantang angin_

_Suaramu menyapa, gaungnya memekat_

_Sua tak lagi hampa, relung ini kian tersekat_

_._

_._

Enigma dalam Netra

By: Koyuki17

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Enigma Terakhir: Senja

_Luffy mengira bahwa sebuah dunia yang telah lama dikenalnya, yang terjamah oleh berbagai semarak warna dan suara takkan lagi kembali. Semua berawal dari sebuah keputusan yang diambilnya saat itu, untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang begitu rapuh, nyaris menyambut sebuah akhir di tengah duka dan putus asa. _

Sebuah dunia menjadi asing bagi Luffy, ketika ia menyadari bahwa hadirnya berada dalam batasan nyata. Karena raihan tangannya kini hampa. Berulangkali ia mengikuti langkah dari kedua saudaranya, juga teman-temannya. Namun semua selalu berakhir sama, ayunan kakinya terhenti pada sebuah koridor. Lalu diingatnya lagi beberapa waktu lalu, kala semua orang terlihat begitu sedih di sana, dan ia menyadari bahwa tak seorangpun melihat keberadaannya.

"Hei, semuanya! Aku ada di sini!"

Manik obsidian itu melirik Ace, kakaknya yang begitu terpuruk dan hanya melamun memandangi koridor yang berujung pada jendela kaca besar. Entah apa yang diingatnya saat itu. Padahal sekuat tenaga Luffy berusaha menghibur, memanggil, dan mencoba untuk merengkuh sosok yang begitu sendu.

Namun sosok tubuhnya di sana (yang nyaris tak bisa dikenalinya itu) menyentakkannya pada sebuah penggalan ingatan. Tentang bagaimana ia berakhir dalam eksistensi samar ini, karena ia telah jatuh dari gedung rumah sakit. Dilihatnya gadis kecil yang sekuat tenaga diselamatkannya itu mendengar penjelasan Ace. Luffy membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk beristirahat, tak bisa gadis kecil itu temui. Padahal ia berada di antara mereka, jemarinya ingin memeluk anak itu dan berkata bahwa ia ada di sana.

Luffy tak pergi kemanapun, sauhnya tetap tertumpu pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Namun tak seorang pun mendengar, tak seorang pun menyahut. Hanya dia sendiri, tak mampu berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Menuntun bergulirnya waktu yang semakin samar di hadapannya.

_Dari berbagai hal yang pernah dialami Luffy, sendirian adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Karena menjadi seorang diri dan terasing dalam sepi lebih buruk dari merasakan sakit itu sendiri. Tak akan ada lagi riuh ramai karena mereka membuat berbagai perayaan apapun bersama. Hanya bisa termangu,tanpa sekalipun mengecap kehangatan kala berada di sekeliling saudara dan semua sahabatnya._

Lalu kembalilah Luffy pada puncak gedung, memandangi senja yang mengikis langit yang semula membiru. Pandangannya menatap horizon di kejauhan, menunggu hingga cakrawala melahap mentari. Melamun seperti ini bukanlah hal yang lazim dilakukannya dulu, namun sekarang ingin rasanya ia memandanginya lama-lama.

Saat itulah raihan tangan Law sampai padanya, menjadi satu sentuhan yang sekian lama absen dari kehidupannya. Luffy pun berbalik, mendapati sosok seorang dokter yang melihatnya. Ucapannya tertuju pada dirinya, tak salah lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tangis Luffy kembali pecah. Mengoyak setiap stagnansi yang ditimbulkan oleh kesendiriannya selama ini. Ada seseorang yang mampu mendengarnya, menyadari hadirnya ketika tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

-EdN-

Pemuda itu tak pernah menyangka ada orang dengan keseharian yang begitu monoton, bahkan jarang tertawa maupun bersenang-senang! Saat itulah seketika Luffy ingin memberikan sebuah nuansa baru, ingin menunjukkan bagaimana caranya bersenang-senang dan lebih menikmati hidup. Walau seringkali dokter itu nampak sedikit kesal karena 'terseret' ke sana ke mari, namun ada satu hal yang tak luput dari perhatian Luffy. Walau samar, intuisinya menangkap sebuah kilat dari manik kelabu itu.

Ingin Luffy menunjukkan lebih banyak lagi, hingga dokter itu mampu tersenyum dan lebih banyak tertawa. Namun sosok Luffy malah semakin samar, bahkan puncaknya adalah hilang sepenuhnya dari tangkapan iris kelabu itu. Kembali ia tak bisa menggapainya, hadirnya tak lagi nyata bagi Law.

.

.

.

Di tengah hujan, Luffy mulai merangkai kembali persepsi miliknya tentang siapa sebenarnya sosok Law. Ketika sang dokter berdiri mematung di depan sebuah makam. Luffy pun ingat penggalan ini, ketika seseorang berdiri di depan sebuah makam dan menatapnya cukup lama. Dulu, ketika ia masihlah sangat kecil, Luffy menanyakan makna dari batu bertuliskan nama (yang belum bisa dibacanya) pada Makino-san. Ia ingin tahu karena itulah hal yang soulmatenya tunjukkan padanya saat itu.

_Melalui penuturan pelan dan sangat hati-hati dari Makino-san, Luffy mencoba untuk mengerti sebuah konsep dari kematian. Bagaimana soulmatenya itu sekarang ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang begitu disayangi olehnya. Pastilah sakit menghadapi hal seperti itu, dan ia mungkin akan merasakan sepi dan sendirian. Lalu rasa inilah yang menyeruak dan membuat netra mereka terhubung._

"_Kalau begitu... aku ingin membuatnya senang. Takkan kubiarkan soulmateku merasa sedih dan sendirian!"_

_Beranjak dari situlah kesehariannya tak pernah luput dari membagi sepenggal ingatan bahagia. Sebuah isyarat bahwa Luffy menemaninya lewat tautan netra mereka. Walaupun tak bisa melihat reaksi soulmatenya itu, Luffy bisa tahu bahwa 'dia' pasti senang. Makna dari penggalan dunianya itu pastilah tersampaikan..._

Perjumpaannya dengan Law bukanlah sekedar kebetulan semata. Karena pria itulah pemilik netra kelabu yang singgah di netra kirinya. Yang selama ini terhubung dengan kilasan dunia miliknya. Mungkin ia memang lamban menyadarinya, tapi kini Luffy tahu pasti apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Rangkaian inilah yang membuat Luffy kembali menunggu di sana, di tempat dimana mereka bertemu. Sekali lagi netra mereka berpaut atas keinginannya, merasakan bagaimana Law pun menyadari semburat senja yang dipandanginya saat ini. Sekarang ia tinggal menunggu kedatangan sang dokter. Karena ia telah mengukuhkan tekadnya, lantang suaranya menunggu untuk mengemuka.

.

.

.

"_...mungkin akan sedikit lebih lama... tapi tunggu aku ya, Torao!" _

.

.

.

Luffy kini tak lagi mencoba menghitung waktu, atau mengekori sosok-sosok yang akrab baginya itu. Karena kehadirannya semakin bias dalam matra ini, semakin lemah determinasi atas ruang dimana hadirnya sebenarnya ada. Ia mungkinlah sedikit takut, menerka-nerka apakah ia akan kembali pada mereka, menuntaskan janjinya itu.

Segurat senyum pun mengemuka, kembali dipandanginya sebentang langit senja yang selama ini selalu jelas baginya. Langit yang dipandanginya saat jatuh dalam tarikan gravitasi tanpa sebersit pun rasa sesal. Langit yang ingin diraihnya ketika Lawlah yang justru meraih hadirnya untuk yang pertama kali. Langit yang menyaksikan ikrarnya untuk kembali berjumpa dengan Law, seberapapun interval waktu yang harus dilaluinya.

-EdN-

_Seringkali Law tak menyadari bagaimana kesehariannya menemukan lebih banyak warna. Selepas ia semakin dekat dengan orang-orang di sekitar Luffy, tak pernah ada hari tanpa sekedar saling menyapa bahkan mampir dan berkumpul di suatu tempat (biasanya makan-makan atau sekedar berbincang-bincang). Waktu luangnya kini bukanlah tempat dimana sunyi dan sepi menghinggapi._

Kedua orang yang kini berbagi tempat duduk di sofa pun menyunggingkan senyum ketika Law melongok ke dalam kamar rawat Luffy. Ace maupun Marco memberikan isyarat dan mengajak Law masuk. Namun Law menggeleng pelan, karena teman-teman Luffy hampir memenuhi ruangan itu dan sebagian besar tertidur dengan pulasnya di karpet yang digelar di lantai.

Sang dokter memang baru saja menyelesaikan shiftnya dan menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan Luffy. Mungkin lain waktu, setidaknya sekarang banyak orang yang menemani Luffy,begitulah konklusi Law dan urunglah ia untuk masuk.

Baru saja Law pamit dan kembali berjalan menyelusuri koridor untuk pulang, sebuah kilatan menyambar visinya. Lalu saat itu juga langkahnya terjeda, intuisinya kembali memburu. Ia pun berbalik, berlari menerobos koridor yang sebelumnya ia lewati dan kembali pada kamar yang belum beberapa menit ia singgahi.

_Sebuah jembatan visi menjulur, menumpahkan bagaimana tirai putih yang tersibak angin yang menembus bingkai jendela, begitupun pancaran cahaya keemasan di sore itu. Setelah sekian lama mereka bertukar langit senja, sejak ia berjanji untuk menjumpai Law lagi, Luffy kembali membagi pautan ingatan. Ia tak lagi tertidur dalam mimpinya sekarang, memandangi sebuah ruangan yang disepuh oleh hangatnya senja._

"Dokter Law! Kukira kau sudah pulang..." Marco pun meliriknya dengan sedikit keheranan. "Ada apa...?"

"Luffy..." Kata-kata Law tak sanggup diselesaikannya karena terengah-engah napasnya setelah berlari barusan.

Menyadari apa maksud dari sikap dan perkataan Law, kedua orang itu langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Luffy. Ketiga orang itu tak mungkin tak menyadari separuh netra Luffy yang kini terbuka, memandangi sekelilingnya dengan lirikan yang pelan. Setelah selama itu matanya terpejam, akhirnya ia menjemput senja sebagai waktu dimana benaknya kembali mengabadikan ingatan baru.

"Luffy! Kau bisa mendengarku?!" Seruan Ace langsung memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu, membuat semua orang di sana terbangun, mencerna keributan apa yang terjadi.

"Luffy... bangun? yang benar...?!" Lalu seolah saling bersahutan, semua orang memanggil sosok itu dan bertanya apakah mereka masihlah diingatnya dengan baik.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama hingga semua orang mengerubungi Luffy, walaupun ia masih terheran-heran dan sedikit kebingungan. Dengan bantuan Marco, pemuda itu pun memberikan respon yang baik dan mulai menyadari keadaan saat ini. Segera saja Ace memeluknya, begitupun teman-temannya yang larut dalam suka cita. Setelah selama lebih dari dua tahun menunggu, mereka bisa menyaksikan sosoknya kembali dari batas dunia nyata.

Law tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, memandangi suasana di dalam yang semakin hangat. Ia berpikir bahwa inilah saatnya untuk membiarkan orang-orang melepaskan rindu yang memuncak, menyuarakan rasa lega dan syukur atas anugerah hari ini. Namun atensi semua orang tiba-tiba beralih sejenak pada Law, suara dari Ace memintanya untuk mendekat. Semua orang pun sedikit menepi, memberikan sebuah jalan bagi pandangan Luffy pada sosok sang dokter.

Akhirnya dua pasang netra itu bertemu, dan perlahan warna netra kiri mereka kian mengabur. Kembali pada pemilik warna dan visi yang sebenarnya. Mereka kini tak memerlukan lagi utas visi ini, karena sua telah mengikat keduanya. Setelah sekian lama Law menyerah, setelah Luffy sempat ragu bahwa ia bisa kembali dan meretas matra samarnya.

_Warna netra yang kembali_

_Dua maknalah yang ia miliki_

_Pertama, hadirmu tak lagi ada_

_Kedua, kita sebenarnya telah berjumpa_

_._

_Kelabu milikku menggenap_

_Obsidian milikmu mengejap_

_Makna pertama bergulir_

_Makna kedua kini terukir_

_._

Walaupun tak sekalipun aksara terangkai dari Luffy, senyum cerianya cukup untuk mengisyaratkan, '_Lihat, aku sudah kembali bukan?_''

_Seperti janji pemuda itu di kala senja beberapa waktu yang lalu. Permintaan agar mempercayai satu kesempatan yang masihlah samar. Mereka bertemu, mengakhiri. Law pun kini merengkuhnya, membalas sebuah pelukan Luffy sebelumnya. _

_Namun sentuhan ini menjadi nyata, dan mereka benar-benar berjumpa. Rima dari elegi miliknya luruh, berganti menjadi sebuah frasa lain. Noktah atas ikatan mereka akhirnya berpotongan._

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Masih butuh lebih banyak waktu hingga Luffy bisa kembali menjadi sosoknya yang dulu. Namun setidaknya, sifat periang dan optimismenya tak surut sedikitpun. Dua tahun mungkin waktu yang dilewatinya tanpa menorehkan apapun dalam ingatannya. Namun ketika dilihatnya sosok pria bersurai gelap dan separuh manik kelabu, Luffy tak melupakan janji mereka untuk kembali bertemu.

_Setelah menuntaskan berbagai tanya yang mengemuka tentang sosok soulmatenya itu, Law mengira bahwa takkan ada hal yang bisa melengkapi enigma lain dalam mulanya seolah takkan menemui titik terang._

Pintu kamar rawat itu mengayun ke depan, lalu sosok seorang pria berjas putih panjang dokter pun masuk. Segera saja kakak beradik itu menyambut kedatangan dokter itu.

"Torao!" Seorang pemuda dengan helai rambut hitam itu memanggilnya lantang, senang tentunya mendapat satu lagi kunjungan di antara waktu panjang yang dilaluinya di kamarnya itu.

"Halo dokter, selesai shift jaga?" Lain dengan kehebohan sang adik, Sabo melontarkan sapaan yang ramah.

Law pun mengangguk dan menarik kursi ke dekat kasur Luffy. "Baru selesai shift dan keluar sebentar."

"Nih" Tanpa eksplanasi apapun, Law pun menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada Luffy, tercium aroma berisi tumisan daging yang menyelinap dari bungkusan itu.

"Wooooghhh! Dagiiing, aromanya enaaaak..." Air liur Luffy langsung menetes dan diraihnya kotak bekal itu dengan tak sabarnya.

"Masak sendiri ini dokter Law?" Tanya Sabo penasaran.

"Tadi mampir ke tempat Sanji dan minta ia memasakkan daging yang kubeli..." Law mengingat dulu ketika Luffy minta dibelikan daging, setidaknya ia kini bisa mengabulkannya.

"Aku nggak begitu ingat, tapi aku memang ingin makan iniii...!" Luffy pun langsung mengambil sendok dan garpu yang disiapkan pada kotak bekal itu "Selamat makaan! Hmm.. enaaak..."

"Yah, kalau begini aku nggak akan bisa ikut cicip-cicip..." Melihat kecepatan makan Luffy, Sabo harus menyerah walaupun ia juga ikut lapar.

Sementara Luffy menghabiskan makanan yang dibawa Law, atensi sang dokter kini tertuju pada sebuah buku bersampul biru yang dibawa oleh Sabo.

"Ah, kalau kau ingin tahu ini adalah buku catatan perjalanku..." Menyadari ke mana manik kelabu Law tertuju, Sabo langsung mendekatkan bukunya pada sang dokter.

"Setiap halaman ada fotonya juga?" Law pun mengamati setidaknya ada selembar foto yang ditempel pada satu atau dua lembar buku itu.

"Tentu, biar menulis cerita perjalanannya lebih mudah! Aku dan Koala mengambil banyak foto di tempat yang kita jelajahi..." Jemari tangan itu kini mulai meraih lembar demi lembar kertas itu, mencari sebuah halaman yang ingin ditunjukkannya.

"Coba lihat ini... kami waktu itu diizinkan untuk pergi ke sebuah masoleum. Yah, walau aku cuma lihat dari luar sih. Koala bisa masuk dan mengambil foto ini di dalam."

Law mungkin pernah ke negeri di belahan bumi lain itu, namun tak sekalipun ia bisa mencari tahu bagaimana budaya dan kultur dari masyarakat di sana. Lalu sebuah foto membuat Law meminta Sabo untuk meminjamkan bukunya itu, ingin dipastikannya kilasan foto yang memantik atensinya barusan.

"Silahkan... apa ada orang yang kau kenal di foto ini...?" Tanya pria berambut pirang itu dengan ramahnya.

"Mungkin..."

Ketika sehelai foto itu Law amati lekat-lekat, terkaannya barusan terbuktikan. Sekilas memang foto itu hanya dipenuhi oleh anak-anak, berkumpul mengerubungi seorang pria. Namun sosok pria itu terlalu akrab untuknya, tak mungkin jika ia tak mengenali figur pria bongsor berambut agak keemasan itu. Senyum lebarnya masih sama seperti yang diingatnya dulu, termasuk kemeja santai berlengan pendek yang seringkali dikenakannya ketika senggang.

"Aaaah... dia salah satu orang yang kutemui di wilayah konflik. Tentara yang sangat akrab dengan penduduk sekitar, dan dia digandrungi anak-anak sampai begininya.." Sabo tertawa kecil, namun riangnya itu menguap dan berganti. "Apa orang ini... yang dokter kenal?"

"Dia... waliku dulu..." Jawab Law pelan, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu emosional. "Foto ini diambil dimana?"

Sabo pun menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, karena setelah tak lama ia pergi dari wilayah itu, perang kembali pecah. Law sendiri datang ke wilayah yang disebutkan oleh Sabo, namun beberapa tahun setelah foto itu diambil. Dari semua kesempatan yang dicoba diraih Law dengan menjamah daerah perang sebagai dokter dari NGO, ia tak menyangka akan menemukan jejak terakhir Cora-san di sini.

_Untaian takdir memang tak pernah bisa dikira, karena alurnya tak pernah stagnan. Berliku lalu terhubung pada beberapa ujung kisahnya._

Kini, Law tak perlu lagi menerka-nerka, apakah Cora-san benar-benar memperjuangkan sebuah masa depan yang diharapkannya. Apakah ia hanya menjadi tentara yang terus berperang dan melupakan makna atas apa yang mereka perjuangkan. Bukan sekedar gaung belaka, sampai akhir sekalipun ia tetaplah Cora-san yang Law kenal.

"Fuuuaaah! Kenyaang..." Kini Luffy pun melirik kedua orang yang tengah berbincang dengan seriusnya. "Eh, kalian sedang berbicara soal apa?"

Sabo pun tertawa pelan, maklum dengan perangai adiknya itu yang tak memperhatikan pembicaraan penting. "Aku pernah bertemu dengan walinya dokter..."

"Ah! Aku sepertinya kenal dengan orang ini..." Luffy langsung menunjuk sosok Cora-san di foto. "Tapi... aku nggak bisa ingat dimanaa..."

"Pastinya, dia orang yang pernah menjagaku..." Kini Law yang menyahut, bukan tak mungkin jika ia pernah menunjukkan sosok Cora-san pada soulmatenya itu.

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti orang yang berharga buat Torao!" Luffy pun tersenyum sembari mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Tentu saja..." Namun dalam sekejap, sendu menyergap wajah sang dokter. Ia masih belum bisa menyingkirkan semburat haru ketika memandang kembali sosok dalam foto.

Melihat reaksi itu, Luffy pun semakin penasaran, "Kalau begitu... Torao bisa menceritakan paman ini seperti apa orangnya?"

"Seperti yang mau dengar saja kau Luffy..." Sabo pun memperingatkan, baru saja Luffy tertidur ketika ia membaca paragraf awal kisah perjalanannya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Luffy telah menunjukkan penggalan demi penggalan dunia miliknya, dan inilah saatnya untuk Law melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin dunianya tak sesemarak yang Luffy tunjukkan dulu, hanya sekedar dijejali oleh kesehariannya dulu ketika ia tinggal dengan figur pria yang begitu ceroboh namun berhasil membuatnya merasakan kembali kasih sayang dari sebuah keluarga.

_Karena kini, seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya dulu berhasil ia jumpa. Sosok yang selama ini terasa begitu jauh dari rengkuhan tangannya, di detik ini berada di hadapannya._

"Wah, akhirnya Torao senyuuuum...! Gitu dong, aku bosan tahu lihat Torao suram terus! Shishi.."

"Berisik ah! Jadi mau dengar tidak?"

Luffy pun kembali mengangguk dan berseru mengiyakan. Lalu Law pun mulai merangkai ulang deskripsi, tentang bagaimana persisnya sosok Cora-san dan waktu yang mereka lalui bersama. Walaupun sudah dapat Law terka soulmatenya ini akan merepotkannya dengan semarak kesehariannya nanti. Namun sejalan dengan hadirnya pula, mengingat kembali Cora-san lebih mudah dari sebelumnya.

"_Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu... apa yang selama ini membuatmu senang atau sedih sekalipun... Jadi, kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku Torao!" _

Gaung dari ucapan itu masihlah jelas bagi benak Law. Mungkin ungkapan itu tak sepenuhnya Luffy ingat, namun Law telah berjanji padanya. Untuk menggenapi penggalan dunianya yang belumlah sempat ia tunjukkan pada soulmatenya itu.

-Fin-

**A/N: **

**Dengan chapter keempat, maka tuntaslah ff Enigma dalam Netra~~**

**Senang rasanya bisa menuntaskan ff ini,, Walaupun mungkin singkat, slow update, dan maafkan jika tak jelas,, hehe.. ^^**

**Terimakasih pada yang mengikuti ff ini (untuk review, fav, dan follownya~)**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di kesempatan lainnya ^^/**


End file.
